


Naughty and Nice Vibrations

by JuiceCup



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Humor, Sexual Humor, Strapless Dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:04:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3475478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuiceCup/pseuds/JuiceCup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their search for the author has Regina and Emma following a lead that takes them to the doorstep of a sex shop.  Fun and chaos ensue when they go in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic was the result of another _plot bunny_ hopping around in my head of what it would be like for Emma and Regina to have to walk through a sex shop during their little road trip. I imagined funny lines and even funnier facial expressions. Enjoy!

“Are you sure this is the right address?” Regina asked in utter disbelief. Emma looked at the torn slip of paper and then at their surroundings.

 

“455 Howard Street. This looks like the place.”

 

“You’re absolutely certain?” Emma looked to her traveling companion, who was nervously chewing the inside of her bottom lip, eyes darting all around the outside of the store. They had been on the road for three days now, following clues in their quest to find the author of the book. The Storybrooke sheriff was beginning to feel like they were on a wild goose chase.

 

“Yes.”

 

“But Miss Swan, this is a…”

 

“I KNOW what it _is_ , Regina.” Emma huffed a little irritably. She wished they could just go home so that they could have some distance between them again. They had never spent such an extended period of time together in such close proximity before and Emma was having strange feelings. Before they left, she thought that maybe this would be good for them. They could bond, talk about Henry, have some fun. Last night in their hotel room, Emma had looked across from her bed to Regina’s and felt like there was a different light around the woman all of a sudden and it was confusing. Maybe it was part of the bonding process but without anyone around - Hook, her parents, Henry - they were so in tune with one another, were frequently finishing each other’s sentences and even the smiles they shared seemed a little different. Whether she knew it or not, Regina was also showing sides of herself that Emma had never seen before and she found it appealing. “Let’s just go in and get this over with.”

 

Regina watched Emma walk in first and followed her warily. The inside of the store was rather pleasant, bright, welcoming and friendly.The sounds of new age music played softly over the speaker and the glass counter they were standing beside was filled with the wares the store boasted to sell successfully.

 

“Oh, welcome. Welcome, ladies!” They were approached by two older rather attractive women, probably in their late 50s, early 60s who were genuinely excited to see them. One had long blonde hair almost down to her waist with streaks of gray and the other woman following her had a mass of greying red curls framing her face. The blonde greeted them first, “Welcome to _Naughty and Nice Vibrations._ We are here for your _pleasure._ I am Gwen Moriarty and this is the love of my life, Sable Blackwood. We’re the owners.”

 

“It is a pleasure!” Sable received them with a warm smile. Emma would have thought their greetings were a little overboard, but the two women actually seemed to be the free-spirited, hippie, carefree type who did not mean any harm and were whole-heartedly honest and forthcoming. Emma could actually pick up on their sincerity as soon as they spoke. _Super Power._ They were not liars.

 

“Oh Sable, look at them! They are PERFECT together!”

 

“A stunning couple.” Sable smiled.

 

“Excuse me?” Regina sounded.

 

“What?” From Emma at the same time.

 

“Oh now don’t fret and don’t be ashamed to admit it. I know love when I see it.” Gwen chortled.

 

“What are your names?” Sable asked kindly.

 

“Oh,” The young store guests seemed stuck in their own thoughts frowning, “I’m Emma and this is Regina.” Emma looked back at Regina, who was still thoroughly out of her element, finding herself standing inside a store promoting sexual pleasure and education. The former Evil Queen had never been in a store such as this before and she had imagined them to be dark, seedy and indecent. However this one was bright, cheery and tastefully decorated,

 

“Regina and Emma, you two are simply GORGEOUS!” Sable replied eyeing both younger women from head to toe in an entirely friendly way. “Now don’t tell me…” Sable appraised them both for a moment and then her eyes fell to their chests. Emma and Regina shared a bewildered look and then Sable piped in with the correct guesses of their bra sizes. Emma’s mouth hung open and Regina gasped softly with wide eyes. “I have the perfect lingerie set for _you_ , Regina!” Sable put a friendly hand on Regina’s shoulder and started to guide her toward a display of racy under garments.

 

“No, no… you don’t understand… we’re here…” Regina started.

 

“For a VIBRATOR! Of course!” Gwen fisted her hands over her heart. “We have a wonderful collection of vibrators and dildos. You must see! Come, come!” She grabbed Emma’s hand and excitedly pulled her toward a wall with glass shelves displaying an array of phallic objects of the vibrating and non-vibrating variety.

 

“Now,” Gwen began with a brilliantly wide smile on her face. “You have used a vibrator before, have you not? Do you have one at home?” She asked so innocently, like a doctor would, that both Regina and Emma could do nothing but simply nod and then they looked at each other slightly surprised as if some dark secret had been revealed. Now they both knew the other one had a vibrator and used it.

 

“Here, Regina,” Sable offered her a beautiful colored glass dildo. “Just run your hand over the top of that smooth surface and just imagine how that would _feel_.” Regina did just as instructed and when she looked up, Emma got a punch to the solar plexus, not just at the sight of Regina holding the glass phallus, but with a look on her face that told that she would rather be giving it than receiving it, and when their eyes met it was like a jolt of electricity went through both their systems at the same time.

 

Regina opened her mouth to say something and then abruptly thrust the glass dildo back into Sable’s hands as if it burned her. “Uh, thank you but, not right now.”

 

“Oh,” Sable seemed a little deterred but then perked up, “I have just the thing to show you!” And she ran off while her partner rambled on grabbing Emma’s attention again.

 

“… a wide-array of best-selling vibrators, from Waterproof to G-spot Vibrators and Rabbit Style to Eggs & Bullet Vibes…” The older blonde went on with her finger to her chin. “Aha, this.” She handed Emma a vibrator of the smaller variety, about 4 inches long. “Now this is a popular one with our customers. It’s very quiet, three unique vibration patterns, seven speeds…” Gwen turned it on while in Emma’s hand and she almost dropped it.

 

“Whoa! That’s…” Emma was taken aback. “…nice…” Could she use a new vibrator… wait… what did she come in here for?  

 

“Indeed! And it is perfectly designed to hug the clitoral area! Now I tell you. Imagine holding that up to Regina.” Emma did suddenly and she and Gwen looked over to her at the same time to find Regina standing there awkwardly arms out to her sides while Sable held a strap on harness in front of her, with a large purple dildo swinging from it, as if she was trying to convince Regina to strap it around her waist.

 

Emma would have thought the whole thing was funny if it was not suddenly so hot! She gulped and in that moment Regina looked up baffled.

 

“Oh yes, fantastic!” Gwen grabbed the vibrator and placed it on the shelf and brought Emma closer to Regina and Sable.

 

“Dildos and strap-ons. We have a variety of sizes, styles, colors, shapes, and materials, from silicone to glass, metal and even wood!”

 

“Wood?” Regina and Emma goggled incredulously.

 

“Oh yes, indeed! Now ladies, don’t be shy…” Gwen smiled and rubbed both their arms reassuringly. Regina looked so amazed, Emma could not remember before a moment when the mayor was stunned speechless and nearly into agreeable docility. “Now… have you worn a strap on before?”

 

“No,” Regina replied.

 

“Yes,” Emma said at the same time.

 

Both women turned and stared at one another; Regina with bulging eyes at Emma and Emma with a slow grin growing into a wide dimpled smile and then with a shrug she turned away enjoying Regina’s look of absolute shock.

 

“Hmmm…” Sable said with a knowing smile at Regina. “I was sure that Regina would be the one topping Emma.”

 

“Yeah, I wouldn’t bet on it.” Emma threw out doubtfully with a short laugh.

 

“Miss Swan!”

 

“Oh my goodness! The way she says your name.” Gwen replied with a hand over her heart. “Oh Emma, it is in her voice how much she wants you.”

 

Emma’s gaze flew to Regina who colored profusely now, but oddly there was no denial.

 

“Uh…” Emma started, wanting desperately to diffuse the unwanted lustful feelings swirling within her. “…wants to kill me you mean…” But Gwen gave her a knowing look and Regina blushed again.

 

“Voila!” Sable pulled out something in front of Regina suddenly making her gasp and jump. “A strapless dildo.” Emma’s mouth was open in wonder at the hot pink sex toy. “This end goes into the wearer…” she held it in between them and Emma reached to take it but Regina grabbed it instead stubbornly and Emma just stuck her tongue out at her.

 

“I knew it, Regina.” Sable grinned excitedly. “Then, you would use this end to penetrate Emma.”

_Penetrate Emma._

Those words seemed to hang between the both of them. Regina was holding the dildo low, to where Sable had guided it, to its realistic location. Emma spied the tip pointing at her as if it was inviting her to sit and ride it. She gulped and slowly raised her eyes to Regina’s intense stare.

 

“Here, much like in this video we have cued up for demonstration.”

 

“Demonstration, nothing!” Sable guffawed and then behind a hand, loud enough for everyone to hear, she said, “It’s porn! My Gwennie likes her porn.”

 

“Porn, hmm?” Regina smirked. “We should buy a copy and send it to your mother.” Emma gave her the evil eye and returned her attention to the TV.

 

Gwen turned the TV on. Regina and Emma curiously watched as the screen immediately glowed, showing two female bodies at close range; one slipping one end of the dildo into herself and then moving between her partner’s legs, pushing it into the other woman’s sex. Regina was confounded. Was she actually standing in the middle of a sex store, watching porn with Emma while holding a two-headed dildo?

 

Moaning sounds took over their area and Regina and Emma were transfixed, eyes wide and mouths hanging open. “See,” Gwen tutored, “just like that, ladies.” The position suddenly changed and the camera zoomed out to show the couple full from the side and Emma’s and Regina’s eyes went even wider.

 

“Oh my GOD!” Emma and Regina exchanged glances and looked into the surprised eyes of Gwen and Sable.

 

“That’s not us,” Regina clarified before the question could be asked.

 

“It’s an _amazing_ resemblance then.” They all peered closer as the blonde, in the video, penetrated the brunette from behind, sitting atop and astride her, rocking into the woman’s bottom. Then the blonde leaned over and placed a loving hand over the brunette’s fisted one in the sheets and used the other hand to brush back the brunette’s hair to kiss and lick her ear, both of them loud, sounding like they were nearing climax. It was such a surreal experience because the couple on screen looked so much like them it was as if they were watching themselves having sex. They suddenly realized their throats were dry from their uneven breathing through their mouths.

 

Sable looked closer at the screen again and back to Emma and Regina. Then she slanted a disbelieving glance at them with a deep grin.

 

“I assure you, that is _not_ us.” Emma shook her head.

 

“But it will be,” Gwen assured as she grabbed a sealed packet off a shelf. “All we have in is the striking pink color though.”

 

“Awww, no blue? Regina likes blue.”

 

Regina gasped in surprise, “How do you know I like blue?”

 

“I’m _observant.”_ Emma snarked, “Despite what you might think.”

 

“Fighting like a married couple. So cute.” Sable chuckled. Emma’s and Regina’s heads jerked in surprise at that, but inexplicably neither said anything.

 

“Now, what about lube,” Gwen asked, “… is there a flavor you are partial to?”

 

“Do you have Grilled Cheese flavor,” Regina sarcastically quipped earning her a glare from Emma.

 

“We have many different kinds,” Gwen chortled understanding it as a joke, “…but I’m afraid that’s not one of them.” They all ended up at the counter. “Now, OH! What about anal play?”

 

That seemed to shock both Storybrooke women and they blurted almost identical statements at the same time. “We are looking for the author.”

 

“Oh… well we have a great collection of sex education books and sex play guides,” Sable said, “Which one were you looking for?”

 

“No. The author of the story book. We were told you would have more information here.”

 

Both Gwen and Sable looked at them with blank expressions on their faces.

 

Emma blew out a confused breath and asked, “Isn’t this 455 Howard Street?”

 

“Oh Heavens no!” Gwen giggled typing on her computer keyboard.

 

“That happens all the time,” Sable explained to the goggle-eyed younger blonde and brunette. “This is 457. 455 is the place next door.”

 

Emma felt the intense brown eyed scowl boring a hole into her temple from beside her. She turned and shrugged, “It was an honest mistake,” and Regina rolled her eyes.

 

“So how will you be paying, dears?”

 

Regina and Emma uncomfortably glanced at each other and just before Emma was going to make an excuse, Regina said, “Cash.” Emma shot a curious glance at her friend, who returned a shrug with an unreadable expression.

 

“Regina, I am going to throw in some lube, free of charge, because I have a good feeling about you two!”

 

After they exited the store, saying their goodbyes and getting hugged by the kindly women, Emma turned to Regina gesturing to the non-descript, yet elegant bag. “I can’t believe you bought it.”

 

With a nonchalant movement of her shoulders, Regina replied, “They were nice women. Kooky, but nice. It would be a shame for them to not get anything out of it.”

 

As they walked into the direction of the store next door, their steps became a little slower with the same startling realization: a strapless dildo and a bottle of lube were just added to their trip’s supplies and they could not help but wonder, separately, what the repercussions of that, if any, would be.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continuation of _Naughty and Nice Vibrations._ Emma and Regina go back to the motel room after a grueling hunt for more clues in their quest to find the author. Self reflection and realizations come to light.

Emma slipped her key card into the motel door’s lock slot and the green light flashed signaling her permitted entry into the room. With a white pizza box in hand and a 6-pack of soda, she walked through the doorway, to find the room empty. The sound of the bathroom faucet clued her in on the whereabouts of her traveling companion.

 

Seeing that the round table already had Regina’s suitcase propped open on it, Emma shrugged and made her way to the ample amount of space just in front of the TV between their two beds. She set their food and drinks down on the carpet and rested her head against the edge of the bed after their grueling disappointing day.

 

They were no closer to finding the author, but the day did bring some interesting leads that they had talked about thoroughly on the car ride back to their motel. Once they got in, and Regina crashed on the bed, Emma was distracted by the bag that the woman dropped on the dresser containing Regina’s new purchases from _Naughty and Nice Vibrations_ and, troubled to be alone with Regina and the strapless dildo, she offered to go off in search of dinner.  The bag was gone now.

 

She was twisting around eyeing furniture tops in search of the TV remote, when the bathroom door swung open and Regina appeared in a t-shirt and her underwear. Emma stared and gulped, no less shocked than the first time it happened a few days ago in another hotel they were staying at. Initially, Regina had acted shy and a little surprised to be caught with less clothes on, but as their trip continued, she supposed the older woman had gotten used to her being in the same room and apparently thought nothing of it anymore. Emma on the other hand was still startled to realize how the sight of a half-naked Regina affected her. Gulping again, she popped a soda can open and guzzled down large sips, ignoring the burn in her throat and hoping instead that the liquid would douse the sudden fire of sexual awakening erupting low in her belly. She thought it abruptly curious that she never had these feelings for Killian. Frowning she pushed that to the back of her mind, hoping that by ignoring it that it would simply go away.

 

“Hi,” Regina greeted absently only sparing Emma a brief look as she rummaged through a cosmetics bag and walked past the savior stepping over her. Emma wanted to avert her eyes but did not as the woman pelvis moved over her, giving Emma a perfect view of the juncture between the woman’s legs, covered by thin white nylon. The blonde’s tongue peeked out automatically to moisten her bottom lip, which she then caught between her teeth as she observed the sway of the mayor’s bottom as Regina headed for her bag on the table. Ripping her gaze away, Emma tried to focus on the drawer knob in front of her instead.

 

“Um… I hope you’re hungry for pizza because that was all I was able to find.” Emma took another swig of her drink and spoke to the furniture and only turned around when the scent of apples overtook the smell of their dinner. Turning her head, she found Regina with one smooth silky leg propped up on the bed, rubbing body lotion onto it. _Oh, Jesus Christ._

Emma thought she had better sense to look away, but, apparently not, as she watched Regina’s fingers massage and knead the muscles of her calves and thighs. When her hands climbed higher, the blonde’s green eyes were pulled in again by the thin strap of fabric covering her center.

 

“It doesn’t look like I have much of a choice,” the rich timbre of Regina’s sexy voice dragged Emma’s eyes to the woman’s face, who was thankfully oblivious to the younger woman’s untoward attention. Those appealing lips spread into a smile and then jesting brown eyes met hers. “I hope that there are some vegetables on there, at least, because _just the tomato sauce_ doesn’t count.”

 

 

Emma had to chuckle and shake her head at that. “Henry.” The blonde was awarded with a huge gut punching grin from Regina.

 

“So he’s tried that with you too?”

 

“Just a few weekends ago.”

 

“Well I hope he doesn’t get away with anything when he’s with you.”

 

“He never does, Regina. That, I can assure you.” Regina flipped the container cap closed and was still smiling enchantingly that Emma blanked out on what they were talking about. When the brunette glanced down at the box and at her eyes, Emma remembered, “Oh. It’s half Veggie and half All-Meat.” Regina’s nod of approval pleased Emma to no end.

 

An hour later, the medium sized pizza box was almost empty and the 6-pack was short a few cans in the midst of laughter. Emma was still sitting on the floor and Regina was propped on her bed, but now with pajama shorts on. They started talking about all sorts of interesting things, but when the discussion turned toward Henry, both mothers softened and genuinely shared stories about their loving son.

 

“That is hilarious.” Regina laughed wiping mirthful tears from her eyes, sipping her soda and bringing it down to the bed again. Emma had never seen this side of Regina. She was so gorgeous and her laugh, not the sinister Evil Queen laugh (though that was sexy too in its own bone-chilling way when not directed at you), but this Regina Mills laugh was so bewitching. “Well I hope you learned your lessons,” Regina shook her head listening to a tale from Emma’s and Henry’s days in New York.

 

”We both learned valuable lessons. He learned that cup of noodles can actually catch on fire in the microwave and I learned that when your 13 year old son does something dumb, like forget to put water in said cup of noodles, and says he doesn’t know why he did it, he actually means it.”

 

Regina laughed again and hesitated, “It was… cute… hearing about how protective he was about your relationship with Walsh.

 

Emma chuckled. “Yeah. During the beginning, he just would not let up. He insisted on going everywhere with us, and when Walsh was over, he was very curious and nosy. He always wanted to make sure that no one ever took advantage of me.”

 

“Henry grew to like him though.” Regina was peering a little too intensely at her can tab.

 

“Yeah, I suppose. Too bad Walsh turned into a monkey.”

 

“Is it?” The brunette threw her a speculative glance and when the blonde opened and closed her mouth uncertainly, Regina cleared her throat and added, “I mean, maybe you and Captain Dastardly Douche wouldn’t be as serious as you are now.”

 

“I wouldn’t say we are serious,” the words came out before Emma was really aware of them. Regina’s frown made her backtrack a bit. “I mean,” Emma’s eyes skittered from one thing to another on the floor as she thought about how best to describe her relationship with Hook and she realized she hadn’t really put a lot of deep thought into him before. “It’s easy with him,” she shrugged. Suddenly not satisfied with her own answer she went on, “I mean… I don’t have to work at anything. He’s just… there. He chases me around, gives me compliments and makes me feel good about myself. Doesn’t really challenge me on anything…”

 

“So he’s just _easy?_ He does all the work and you…”

 

“I don’t have to make any effort at all.” Emma was glad that Regina understood her. Yet again, the woman understood her better than anyone else did.

 

“Is that what a relationship is?”

 

“What?”

 

“Don’t get me wrong. I’m not judging. After all, what do _I_ know about a healthy relationship? It just seems to me that a relationship would me more give and take. Both people working toward something.” A look of unpleasantness crept across the brunette’s face.

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

“No, what?” Emma prodded curiously.

 

“I just, all of a sudden, thought maybe you were in it just for the sex.”

 

“What?”

 

“It’s not that I was thinking of you two having sex, just as a natural thought in the deduction process, a question of sex came up.”

 

“No.” Emma closed her eyes tight suddenly, becoming inexplicably nervous and uncomfortable. Distressingly she wondered what was making her feel this way: the thought of talking about sex with Regina or the thought of having sex with Killian. Surely she must have thought about sex with him, right? They’d kissed, though it had never gone beyond that. The memory of when she had put his heart back in his chest came back to her and of how he had kissed her so passionately. She supposed that would have been an opportune moment to think about sex with him but the prevalent thought in her mind was to find Regina and make sure she was okay. As a matter of fact she was surprised now to learn of how many times she actually thought about Regina while kissing Hook; wondering if she was okay, wondering when she would give Emma another magic lesson, wondering where she was and what she was doing and if she were brooding, sulking or unhappy.

 

“I hope for your sake, he takes the hook off.” Regina sarcastically threw out sounding a little irritable and Emma began clarifying without thinking. She felt it very important in that moment to set Regina right on some of her misgivings.

 

“Well, I wouldn’t know because we haven’t had sex.” That came out a little too proudly than it should have, she realized. Regina eyed her suspiciously and she felt self-conscious.

 

“What?” Emma asked a little defensively. Why did everyone seem to think she should be further along with Hook than she actually was? Her mother had asked her repeatedly about her relationship. Hook had hinted at it on numerous occasions as well. She wasn’t ready for the question in Regina’s eyes either, so she did what she usually did. She unreasonably turned the tables. “Why is this a mystery to people? The time needs to be right, right?” Said the woman who had her abundant share of one-night stands before Henry had even found her. “I mean, it’s not like you slept with Robin, right? You barely knew the guy.”

 

The look on Regina’s face spoke volumes as the room was plunged into stunned silence. Regina just stared at her face, blinking and frowning.

 

 _“You_ slept with _Robin?”_

Regina’s head turned suddenly to the side as she seemed to swear inwardly at herself and all Emma got in return was a quiet, “I’m surprised you didn’t already know.”

 

Illogically upset, Emma spat back, “How would I know that?”

 

Regina briefly laughed on an exhale of held breath. “Well… looks like she _finally_ learned how to keep a secret after all.”

 

The impact of that answer had Emma sitting up straight, wanting to fume and rant. “My mother knows?” On some level, the blonde knew she was being unreasonable. Shock was understandable, but not this level of… anger, or NO! Jealousy? She suddenly goggled at the realization and got up quickly to pace the room hoping to shake this off. She had to get a handle on her emotions because she was feeling a little crazy.

 

“So was it after some romantic dinner with flowers and love sonnets? Some grand idealistic fairytale date?” Emma asked the questions sickly knowing she was just torturing herself.

 

Regina scoffed then and shook her head. “It was nothing of the sort and don’t judge me. I didn’t ask for it to happen.”

 

That stopped Emma suddenly. “He _forced_ himself on you!”

 

“No. No.” Regina hesitated eyes tipping to the ceiling pensively and then weakly added. “No.”

 

“That son of a bitch.”

 

“Emma, he didn’t force himself on me,” _confused me,_ “…and it was consensual,”… _though it was a mistake and I am still ashamed because he was married…_ ”…and it was not planned, it was not expected and it was NOT romantic.” Regina made light popping noises in the aluminum of her nearly empty can of soda.

 

Regina watched as a look of bewilderment crossed Emma’s face and she sighed putting her hands on her hips much like a jealous lover would, but that notion was ridiculous. Why would Emma Swan be jealous because she had inappropriate sex with Robin in her vault? Frankly, she had wanted to try and forget the whole thing. Regina broke the silence with, “I didn’t encourage it, but I didn’t stop it either. It only happened on one occasion.”

 

Emma paced a few more steps and then sat down on her own bed across from Regina and quietly deliberated what to say next.

 

“When?” Emma had asked the question before she could think better of it. It was really none of her business. However, she noticed Regina looked a little more ashamed than upset that she was asking.

 

“It happened in my vault the evening your magic went crazy.” Emma’s mouth dropped and she closed it immediately and sighed. “Well, that would explain why you weren’t home when I went over there.”

 

“You came to my house?”

 

“You were the first person I thought to go to.” Emma blew out a shaky breath and ran her hands up and down her denim clad thighs nervously. “I sat outside your house for a short while even.”

 

“Why didn’t you call me?”

 

“Because everyone was calling _me!”_ Emma was gesturing with her hands and arms wildly. “So I turned my phone off and chucked it in the backseat and was too lazy to look for it. Then I thought I lost it for a while.”

 

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there.” Regina surprised her with that and Emma’s brow crinkled. She glimpsed ponderingly at the brunette tracing the rim of her can with her finger, not meaning for it to look coy but the movement did funny things to Emma.

 

“Why are _you_ sorry? You were with your _true love.”_

It was on the tip of Regina’s tongue to swiftly deny that last remark, but she held herself back in bewilderment, not totally understanding the strong urge to renounce what fate and pixie dust deemed to be true. She thought of the time that had passed since Robin’s departure with his family and she had come to the realization sometime between then and now that she was more pining away for her happy ending than she was for the man himself. “Still, I wish I could have been there for you. Emma. Maybe if I had, you wouldn’t have gone to Gold for help and then he wouldn’t have tried to suck you into a hat.” That brought a chuckle out of both of them. In the next moment, they just stared intensely at one another, not able, or wanting, to break the connection.

 

“I think I am going to take a shower,” Emma shared quickly. _Do you want to come with me?_ Emma got up and shook her head scolding herself. She needed immediate distance from the woman before she did something stupid. She leapt off the bed and took huge wide steps into the bathroom.

 

 

[X]

 

 

 

She was in the shower longer than usual because she alleviated some of the sexual tension from her body with her fingers. When she exited the bathroom, she found Regina already in bed, her lamp distinguished and her back to Emma. Because Emma had escaped the room at practically a dead run, she did not take a change of clothes with her so she clutched the towel to her body as she made her way to the dresser to pull some clothes out, draping the damp towel over the edge..

 

Where was her little tote bag of travel accessories? She needed her toothbrush. Oh yeah! She almost left it behind at the last hotel and Regina mentioned she had put it in her bag. Spying the even breathing and steady movement of the woman half under the covers she was satisfied that Regina was sound asleep, so she silently tiptoed, still naked, over to Regina’s bag and carefully unzipped it, hoping not to wake her up. After retrieving her bag which was thankfully near the top, she grabbed it, then her clothes and quickly ran back into the bathroom again.

 

When Regina heard the door silently close she opened her eyes again and lifted her head in the direction Emma had disappeared. She set her head back down and chewed her bottom lip, perplexed at the range of emotions she felt at seeing the savior stark naked in front of her. She was so close, so naked, so toned and so appealing in the dull light of the lamp that she had left illuminated at Emma’s bedside. Regina could smell the shampoo and body wash on her newly washed, clean and refreshed skin and she suddenly wanted nothing more than to run her tongue along the bottom curve of Emma’s buttock, while caressing her body with her eager and curious hands.

 

The brunette was not prepared for old feelings to resurface; the savior had been the subject of her fantasies quite a few times in the past, even when she was trying to get rid of her when her son had first brought his birth mother to Storybrooke, although her sexual musings happened more after the curse had been broken. Oh it wasn’t as if she had torrid fantasies about the savior every day of every week. There was always a crisis or disaster that occupied her mind; however, it is not as if she could deny that the other woman was attractive, even sexy.  She had truly grown to respect the woman, even like her, and watching Emma and Henry together had become a rather endearing sight, one she enjoyed witnessing. She loved their banter and the easy way they touched one another. The irony was not lost on her that this woman, who she had wanted to get away from her son so much in the beginning, was probably the only person she truly trusted to take care of him if anything were to ever go wrong.

 

Sending her son away to New York with Emma was extremely hard, but nothing compared to the year she lived thinking she would never see Henry again. She remembered when Snow’s curse had brought them all back to Storybrooke, Regina had thought for a moment of going in search for Henry, but she could not justify disrupting his life. Neither Emma nor Henry remembered who she was in the non-magical world. It hurt being without him, but there was comfort, as strange as it was, in knowing that Emma was with him, watching over him. In that moment she couldn’t help but smile into her pillow thinking that perhaps they had _both_ made each other better mothers… maybe even better people.

 

The door swung open and quiet footsteps alerted that she was no longer alone with her thoughts and knowing Emma was in the room made her heart race peculiarly. She closed her eyes and felt the woman’s presence getting closer as she heard the woman pull the sheets of her bed apart and slip into the welcoming comfort with a sigh. She opened her eyes again. That sigh reverberated through Regina’s entire body and sent a pleasurable sensation to rumble through her, punctuated by a dull yet tenacious throbbing between her legs, just begging for relief. _Oh no, please no. Not now._ She wanted to groan in frustration, but kept quiet.

 

Closing her eyes again, she willed herself to sleep, and her arousal to ebb, but to no avail. If she could just not easily recall Emma’s nakedness in front of her, her nipples erect from the cool air after a hot shower, impressive abdominal muscles narrowing down to a thin strip of golden curls barely covering her sex. Thinking of Emma’s nakedness led her to think of her own and she was suddenly glad that she had groomed herself before they left, basically removing any unwanted hair away by magic. One of the advantages of getting her magic back after her curse ended was not having to bother with razors and French waxes at the local salon any more, which she had only done once and afterwards was so angry at the waxing technician, she wished she could conjure up a fireball to hurl at the woman.

 

Emma’s breathing sounded full and even and Regina could imagine the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. This trip they were on had allowed her to study the savior at close range: intimate moments were witnessed like, how she slept and what she wore to bed, which she was told was far less at home. Still she was able to admire the blonde’s trim body under the tank top and boxer shorts she wore. Their first night she was fascinated by watching Emma do something as simple as brushing her teeth, however the most personal of observations had been tonight seeing Emma without a stitch of clothing on.

 

Regina worried her bottom lip again with her teeth and thought a possibility through. If she were quiet… maybe… maybe she could take care of her little problem. Turning her head a little on the pillow, she softly said, “Miss Swan?”

 

The woman’s breathing had not changed and there was absolutely no indication that the woman was awake. She had also gathered on the trip that Emma did sleep rather soundly. Allowing herself to feel a little eager she brought fingertips up to trace the hardness of a nipple, beading more prominently under her pajama set that she was wearing. She felt a lustful zing from that nipple shoot straight to her core, so she slipped the fingers of her other hand past the waist band of her pants and underwear into her warm slick folds. She muffled a light whimper into her pillow.

 

She pushed her shorts and panties past her hips and kicked it off under the blankets. She looked over to Emma and found the woman’s state had not changed.

 

Regina continued to rub herself and moan softly into her pillow to thoughts of Emma stroking her and licking her nipples. Needing more pressure, needing to be a little louder she turned onto her stomach, using her pillow as a sound buffer while she wildly rode her hand to completion and just before her climax she had turned her head and gazed with lust filled hooded eyes at the back of the woman sleeping soundly in the other bed. Emma’s name fell from her lips on an orgasmic sigh.

 

Her sated body began to calm and she glanced one last time at the woman who had gotten her off, in her mind, with a grateful smile. She adjusted her head on the pillow, closed her eyes and started to drift off to sleep with her fingers still drenched over her folds.

 

Across the narrow aisle, Emma lay awake, eyes wide open and staring at the wall with her palpitating heart beating loudly in her head. She had to commend herself for keeping her breathing easy and her body still as she listened to Regina Mills pleasuring herself. At first it took her by surprise, and then she was so turned on by Regina’s moaning and the bed slightly moving. She remembered even feeling a little jealous at the possibility of the woman masturbating to the last sexual experience she had…with Forest Prick. However, when she heard Regina utter _her_ name while coming it took all the strength she could muster not to turn, switch the lamp on and watch. Then she would have gotten up and begged to taste Regina’s body. With a play on words once uttered to her, she desperately wanted to taste the nectar of the Queen’s forbidden fruit.

She was going to have to do something, think of something, because she wanted Regina Mills and she wanted her badly.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, you asked for it so now I am giving it to you; a continuation to Naughty and Nice Vibrations - YAY! LOL! BUT... if this is going to be done, it needs to be done right, so we can't just launch into Swan Queen Sexy Time right away, though there are Swan Queen feels and hotness this chapter. So bear with me, my friends! I promise to deliver.
> 
> I thought there was a lot of good internal and external dialogue this chapter (surprised myself! Hah!), so I hope you enjoy this. Please comment and let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the next morning and things between Regina and Emma are heating up. The attraction is much stronger and the sexual tension is thick. Who will break first?

 

“Emma,” Regina poked her shoulder, “Emma, it’s time to wake up. Your alarm went off half an hour ago.” The blonde mumbled something and turned away. Rolling her eyes, Regina placed one knee and then both knees on the mattress and leaned close over her, pushing at her back. “Emma, come on.”

 

The blonde grumbled and turned onto her back still asleep. Regina complained, “You not only eat like a child but you sleep like one too.”

 

“R’gina…” Finally, she seemed to be waking up. “Mmmm…Regina. Come here…” Regina felt the clumsy wrap of fingers around her wrist and a pull she wasn’t prepared for as she was hoisted over the woman and snuggled into her arms beside her like a children’s stuffed toy. Perhaps her first inclination should have been to struggle but she found herself confused and bewildered. She and Emma had never so much as hugged in the past. Now she was wrapped in the woman’s arms with her scent engulfing her. “Mmm, Regina…” was barely a whisper before she felt soft lips against her cheek, skittering across her jawline and then Emma was burrowing her face in the crook of the brunette’s neck.

 

“Emma…” that came out more as a lusty sigh than a complaint. She thought she felt a tongue on her throat, gliding over her pulse point that suddenly began to race. It was evident that Emma was still asleep and maybe dreaming because, Regina knew, there was no way she would be doing this if she was conscious of her actions. “Oh, baby…”

 

That definitely told Regina that Emma was dreaming. No one in their right mind would ever call Regina that. It was so ridiculous she almost wanted to laugh. Instead she gently ran her fingers through the golden tresses at the back of the woman’s head and then patted at it.

 

“Emma?”

 

The blonde pulled her in tighter, breathing her in and mumbled, “…smell good.”

 

“Thank you.” Regina was unsure why but she was suddenly enjoying herself. This whole thing was very odd yet extremely to her liking as well. Perhaps if things were different and they were not who they were…

 

Regina sighed as her heart sank just a bit. “Emma… wake up.”

 

“Hmmm…” she felt Emma’s hand wander down her body and cup her bottom _. Oh goodness!_

“Emma… please…” That was definitely a plea because Regina was not sure of how much more of this she could take before she took matters into her own hands by seducing the product of true love and fully having her wicked way with her… until they were both panting and sweaty, deeply satisfied.

 

The blonde raised her head a little, lids still closed, and Regina found that she wanted to kiss them, but decided not to.   The blonde looked so disheveled and cute in the morning. Regina suddenly wished she could witness it every day, and she did not let herself think of what more that would mean. She justified it as an observation. Her hand had ended up on the side of Emma’s rib cage, her palm near the side of the woman’s breast. She gently rubbed and patted it urging the woman to wake more. Emma’s eyes blinked open then. She almost nodded off again, her head falling closer to Regina’s but the brunette cupped her cheek and stroked. “Oh no you don’t…”

 

Emma’s eyes struggled to stay open and she looked into Regina’s face and smiled so tenderly that Regina felt the warmth all the way to her middle, but it started to fade a bit as those luminescent green eyes began to focus and she knew the exact moment when Dreamy Emma was lost. The blonde’s head jerked back as if seeing Regina for the first time and realizing that the woman was wrapped up in her arms.

 

“Hello.”

 

“Regina?!” Emma sat up so quickly and abruptly onto her knees that she didn’t have enough bed to balance on so Regina watched as she fell off the end onto the floor with a loud thump.

 

Regina rolled her eyes, huffed a breath to clear some strands of hair that had fallen onto her forehead and got up to peer over the side of the bed at a stunned savior lying on her back crammed in between both beds. “Well, that was certainly entertaining.”

 

“What were you doing in my bed?” Emma rubbed her head and looked up at her.

 

“You put me there. I tried to wake you up and you _tossed_ me onto it. You are a lot stronger than you look.”

 

Emma righted herself and stood up, stretching her back muscles and eyed Regina speculatively. Regina could tell that it was on the tip of Emma’s tongue to deny she had anything to do with the brunette being caught practically underneath her, but she seemed to think better of it and just said, “What else did I do?”

 

“You whispered my name. You kissed my cheek. You licked my neck.” Emma’s eyes widened and her mouth dropped open.

 

“I… I, licked you?”

 

“You did.”

 

Emma cleared her throat and her eyes perused Regina’s body, which was already dressed in a pair of nice black slacks and a striking red crew-neck top. The woman looked sexy as hell in red.

 

“I…”

 

Regina straightened herself from the bed and stood in front of her smirking. “You called me ‘baby’.”

 

Emma’s eyes widened in shock. “I did not!”

 

“You did. You said, ‘Oh, baby…’.” Regina smiled as if holding a chuckle back and Emma narrowed her eyes.

 

“You’re enjoying this.” Emma felt like Regina was provoking her or something and really what would be so unusual about that. This was how they rolled.

 

“Of course I am, dear. I got to start my morning off being manhandled by the savior and nearly got a hickey out of it.” Not knowing why, maybe simply just to goad her, she added while inspecting her fingernails, “Your technique does leave a little to be desired though.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Well, I felt more like your little stuffed animal than someone you actually _wanted_ , but still it was… nice.”

 

Regina barely had time to put her hand down before Emma was invading her personal space and they were so close now, bodies nearly touching, lips mere inches apart. Without wearing her heels, the brunette was slightly shorter than the blonde.

 

“Believe me, Regina. If I were fully aware of where my hands and mouth were on your body, I would make you feel a hell of a lot more than nice.”

 

The brunette felt like all the breath was stolen from her lungs just then and her eyes widened and then darted from Emma’s eyes to her lips; lips that seemed to get impossibly closer. The sheriff’s heated breath teased her and, involuntarily, the mayor’s tongue peeked out to moisten and pull a lip between her teeth.

 

Emma smiled at the action, sorely tempted to do the exact same thing; to run her tongue and nibble on the sexy brim of Regina’s hot mouth, tasting her fully. _So close. She is so close. All I need to do is reach out and pull her in and kiss her._ Emma was ravenous with her need to be with Regina, closer, as inside of her as she could possible get. She wanted to burrow into this woman for comfort and security, yet also fiercely protect and fight for her. It was unexpectedly this thought that had her pulling away.

 

This was not just about sex. Somehow, somewhere, someway she had fallen in love with Regina Mills.

 

Regina felt the shift in Emma’s mood. The light had changed in her eyes. One minute there was a burning hunger in them, the next startling tenderness and now startling understanding. Once again, as was a usual occurrence, she wished to know what was going on in Emma Swan’s head.

 

“I can be ready in 15 minutes. We can head back into town and check out that tip we got at the library.” Emma was contemplative before walking into the bathroom. “Can I borrow your iPad? I have to make an important video call.”

 

“To Henry? Sure, I want to speak with him too.”

 

“Uhm…no. It’s not to Henry.”

 

Comprehending Emma’s real intentions, and feeling jealous, Regina pursed her lips and tried hiding the disgust for that blasted pirate from her face as she nodded.

 

Emma studied the brunette before disappearing, seeing the jealousy for what it was, and hope sprang slowly and then a little more gradually in her chest. The blonde tried to calm her excitement because if Regina was feeling the same things she was, this was definitely not something to be taken lightly or to rush into, which made the whole damn thing even more delicate.

 

[X]

 

 

That afternoon, Regina was sitting in a tram car diner in town, very much like the ones seen in films of the 40s and 50s. She was looking through her notes, with the story book lying to her left and a cup of coffee and a half eaten chicken breast sandwich to the right. Emma had excused herself for a few hours claiming that there were a few errands she needed to run, as well as make that video call home. She promised she would not take longer than that.

 

Regina had assured the sheriff that she was fine and that she would grab a healthy lunch somewhere. Honestly, she was glad to have the time alone to gather her thoughts about what she was learning this trip. The most shocking was that her frustration seemed to have changed.

 

In the beginning, she was frustrated with the little success they had at finding the author. However, the more time she actually spent with Emma, the more her frustration turned to one of a sexual nature and her desperate wish to solve the riddle of the story book’s existence morphed into a desire to be closer to Emma; to kiss her and have Emma kiss her back… and not in a platonic way at all.

 

That urge had only grown stronger this morning from their exchange. She thought that Emma was going to kiss her and had whole-heartedly wanted her to, as well as finish what the blonde had started on the bed. Regina thought of her own behavior this morning: playful, goading, and maybe a little flirty. Something had changed in their relationship and Regina found it thrilling and frightening at the same time because there was a lot on the line. She wanted Emma in bed and judging by what happened to them in the hotel room, the thought was not unwelcome to Emma as well. She may not know exactly the thoughts swimming around the savior’s head but she did recognize sexual interest when she saw it, which is why it had confused her. The very last person that she expected it to come from was Emma Swan.

 

Then there was the matter of Henry that concerned her. It was paramount that Henry not be hurt in all of this. He was such a wonderful, caring and understanding son, that she thought it was doubtful he would be upset that his mothers were in an intimate relationship, but his protective streak for both of them might confuse his loyalties and she didn’t want that. Especially if she wasn’t entirely sure what she and Emma were feeling. It could be a problem if this was just lust because she knew that even if she and Emma gave into their sexual urges right now, Regina did not think she would be satisfied with just a one-night stand. She would want more, even after going back to Storybrooke. How awkward could things get if they did not work out? She shuddered at the thought. Maybe they should just forget the whole thing.

 

While glancing out the window in disappointment at that last thought, she did not see the figure that stood next to her table.

 

“Well, hi there, Regina!” She glanced up into the doe-eyed, bright smiling face of Gwen Moriarity, co-owner of the _Naughty and Nice Vibrations_ store.

 

Calling forth her friendliest grin, Regina greeted her affably, closing her notebook and folding her fingers over it carefully. She took in the woman’s vibrant and colorful scarf over a pair of loose fitting overalls and a thin cardigan sweater, her blonde hair falling over her shoulders, large silver bangle earrings in her ears. “Hello, Ms. Moriarity.”

 

“Oh,” Gwen waved the formality off and slipped into the booth. “Please, call me Gwen.” She jokingly added and in a confidential manner, “Ms. Moriarity always reminds me of my draconian, manipulative mother who always seemed to have a _bug_ shoved up her butt.”

 

Regina’s mouth opened in surprise at the women’s candidness and then she closed it and gulped in irony that she knew something about strict and rigid mothers.

 

“Believe me, I was ever so glad to escape that woman’s clutches.”

 

“And how did you do that?” Regina found herself asking in pure interest.

 

“Oh,” Gwen began with a flippant wave, “I killed her and then dumped her body in a river.” Regina choked on her coffee, grabbing a napkin off the table, holding it tightly to her mouth, trying to overcome the little sputtering coughs. “Oh! Oh my goodness, Regina.” Gwen jumped out of the booth and began patting Regina’s back in hopes of helping. “I was just kidding!”

 

“I’m fine. I’m fine.” Regina wheezed, eyes watering a little, mouth half covered by the napkin as she regained her breathing. Gwen sat down again.

 

“I’m sorry, sweetie. It was just a joke.” Gwen smiled apologetically and giggled, “Who would actually _do_ something like that?”

 

Regina just stared at the woman and cleared her throat. _Yes, who indeed._

“As soon as I hit 18, I was long gone. And I never looked back. It was the second greatest day of my life.”

 

“And the first?” Regina felt it was safe enough to take another sip of her coffee but held it in her mouth to hear the woman’s answer, just in case, to prevent sputtering it again.

 

“The day I met Sable, of course. My true love.”

 

“Of course.” Regina returned politely and a little enviously. She wished it was as easy for her.

 

“Though the woman drove me _absolutely_ crazy! Still does.”

 

Regina’s short laugh was a little sentimental and she was surprised to find herself thinking of Miss Swan. “How long have you been together?”

 

“Nearly 35 years. And in that time we raised two wonderful kids and have learned to be pretty kickass grandmas. Yeah, it was a blast but it wasn’t always easy.” Gwen’s eyes became a little misty and she recited, “The course of true love never did run smooth…” When Regina slanted her head at her tone, the older blonde continued, “Shakespeare wrote that.”

 

“Hey, Gwen! Got your order up at the counter here.”

 

“Thanks Sam,” she yelled at the stocky man behind the counter.

 

“Well at least you found your happy ending.” Regina wistfully fingered the leather of the story book.

 

Gwen chuckled and shook her head a little thoughtfully. “Well it is true that I have my Sable…” then the older blonde leaned closer meaningfully, “…and YOU have your Emma.”

 

 _My Emma._ Regina shook her head in denial. “Emma is not my happy ending, Gwen.”

 

“Oh, Regina, I know that.” She folded Regina’s hands into hers. “Sable’s not mine either.” Regina eyed her in confusion. “They are our happy _beginnings_. True love has no endings.” She slipped out of the booth and gave Regina a wink. “I stand by what I said before. I know love when I see it and _you two_ are perfect for one another.” Then the older woman did something that was so shocking that Regina did not know how to react, and yet she felt the impact of it deep in her chest. Gwen Moriarity bent and gave Regina a motherly kiss to the crown of her head!

 

“Why… why did you do that?” Regina’s mouth was agape and she couldn’t help the question from coming out of her mouth.

 

Gwen smiled back walking backwards, “You looked like you needed it. You two come back to the store for a visit. We’re always getting new things in.” With another wink she was at the cash register handing Sam some money and carrying her lunch order out the door.

 

Regina sat stunned staring at the door not remembering the last time she received a motherly kiss on the head. No one had ever dared do that when she was the Evil Queen and Cora, well, was not the affectionate type. The brunette took a cold french fry off her plate and made the decision that she was not going to question it. It felt good, so she was going to hold onto that feeling and treasure it; even if it did come from a complete stranger.

 

Emma came in then with her iPad tucked under her arm and an unreadable look on her face. “Was that Gwen Moriarity I saw walking out of here?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“How is she doing?”

 

“Still kooky,” Regina smiled, “…but nice. Did you accomplish all that you set out to do today?.”

 

“Oh…um…” The blonde looked down at the table and dismissed with a shrug. “Yeah… everything is taken care of. Are you done with that?” Emma pointed to her plate, but more in interest. Regina raised a knowing eyebrow then slid the plate toward the sheriff; the intimacy at sharing food, not lost on her. “Thanks.” Regina then leaned on an elbow, chin in palm, and watched as Emma lifted the bread off to the side and then doused it and the left over fries in ketchup. The brunette’s brow crinkled and the corners of her mouth lifted as she became utterly fascinated with Emma Swan’s eating style. Unaware, at first, that she was shaking her head adoringly at the savior, Emma looked up and paused with the last of the sandwich halfway to her mouth. “What?”

 

“What?” Regina laughed.

 

“You’re looking at me funny.” Emma slanted her head, “… not that I don’t like it though.” Regina’s brow furrowed slightly as the blonde ate with big bites and soon the remainder of the sandwich was stuffed in the young woman’s mouth. “May I?” Emma gestured to her coffee cup, indicating that she needed some liquid to wash down the food with. Regina thought it odd, yet strangely amused by the intimacy of their actions right now. When had they become close enough to drink out of the same cup and eat off the same plate? She slid the mug over and Emma took it. “Thanks.”

 

“Is there anything else I can offer you, Miss Swan?” Regina kidded but realized too late how that could have sounded. Emma was apparently thinking the same thing because a slow flirtatious smile blossomed on those lip balm covered lips.

 

“Well, what else have you got, Mayor Mills?” A naughty smile and a change of light danced in the sheriff’s eyes.

 

 _Mercy!_ Regina could think of a few things she could offer the blonde to put in her mouth. “I can think of a few things…” She let a playful gleam in her eyes finish her thought and she saw a look of sheer lustful hunger pass swiftly across her companion’s features.

 

“Regina,” Emma sounded the brunette’s name on a breathy sigh that sent a shockwave through the mayor’s system. The air between them was suddenly charged and Regina was raring to test just how good they could be together. Currently, they were in a crowded restaurant and she couldn’t very well lay the savior out on the table in front of her.

 

The intensity of how much she wanted the savior in that moment surprised and galled her. _This is not some castle chamber maid or random person you can get off with. This is Emma Swan, Henry’s other mother and Snow White’s daughter!_

 

“Perhaps we should go back to the room,” Regina cleared her throat and the look of hopeful excitement on Emma’s face was like a spurt of gasoline onto the beginning embers of need growing in the brunette’s belly; the one she was trying so desperately to stamp out before it became a raging inferno. “Oh Emma, don’t look at me like that.”

 

“Well stop looking at ME like that.”

 

“I’m not looking at you any differently than I normally do.”

 

“Good point. You’ve looked at me with those _take me_ eyes before and I am just realizing now how often you have in the past.”

 

 _“Take me_ eyes… really…”

 

“For a better word…” Emma smirked.

 

“I think all the junk food you’ve been eating this trip is rotting your brain, Miss Swan.”

 

“Oh, so you have _never_ been attracted to me?”

 

A denial was on her tongue but Regina could not seem to deliver it. A heavy silence settled between them and the longer it lasted the smugger the expression was on Emma’s face. She did not see how this was relevant anyway. Emma was with Hook and she was trying to find her happy ending, or happy beginning as Gwen called it.

 

_Though she said Emma was your happy beginning._

 

Groaning, Regina gathered her things and slid out of the booth. “Can we please just get going.” Regina laid some money by the check on the table and began to walk out, thinking it safer just to get away rather than lie to Emma Swan.

 

 

[X]

 

 

Windshield visibility was pretty bad because of this storm that had come up out of nowhere. Emma was hoping that they would reach their motel fairly soon. Regina had been quiet the entire trip back and Emma was disheartened by her silence.

 

“You know you are going to have to talk to me, Regina.”

 

“We’ve been talking.”

 

“Yeah, but ‘can you drive a little faster’ and ‘don’t forget to make a left’ doesn’t count.”

 

She heard the woman sigh and decided to take the bull by the horns, or rather the queen by the crown. Emma veered off to the side of the road and stopped the bug.

 

“Miss Swan, what are you doing?”

 

“Something that I think may be long overdue.” The blonde pivoted in her seat and confronted the older woman, who was eyeing her suspiciously. The sound of the windshield wipers and the heavy rain were music to accompany this confrontation that they were about to have, because Emma was adamant to see this through, whether Regina liked it or not. “Us. We need to talk about us.”

 

“There is no _us_ , Miss Swan. Unless you are speaking of the two of us, collectively, sitting in this clattering junk heap in this torrential downpour.” Regina threw her hands up gesturing to the dark skies. “I suggest we get indoors as soon as possible before this metal bucket on wheels dies on us.”

 

Emma feigned offense with wide eyes and mouth, “I’ll have you know that this _metal bucket on wheels_ is VINTAGE…”

 

“Which is just a nicer way of saying _old_.”

 

“Oh yeah? Is that what YOU are at, what are you really, 65, _your highness?”_ Those words were dripping with sarcasm. Emma knew Regina wasn’t really that old but, once, again… this was how they rolled. Bringing out the fight in each other that actually excited the both of them. It was weird how they were wired, especially around each other.

 

Regina’s eyes bulged and her composure broke, “I am NOT that old!” At Emma’s poor show of trying to contain her laughter, the brunette realized that she had taken the younger woman’s bait, so she scoffed and added, “And no need for formality.”

 

“Says the woman who still calls me Miss Swan.”

 

“If you want to get technical, the proper royal title to address me is ‘Your Majesty’ or ‘My Queen’.”

 

Emma sniggered, “A royal title for a royal pain in the ass.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Regina’s tone sounded anything but, “but did you pull the car over just to insult me?”

 

“No.”

 

“I haven’t the faintest idea why we are here then…”

 

“Regina… we needed to talk.”

 

“Fine, then… let’s talk.” Regina bristled turning in her seat to fully face Emma. “Let’s just converse while we are out in the middle of nowhere…”

 

“Regina…” Emma was losing her patience as Regina seemed to be expending energy on agitated babbling

 

“… in frightful weather…”

 

“Regina!”

 

“… in a clanking… VINTAGE… sardine can of bolts!”

 

The blonde launched herself over the gearshift in record speed, pressing her lips against the brunette’s forcefully to shut her up.

 

Regina was effectively hushed by Emma’s kiss and her wide eyes slowly shut as her lips moved tentatively against the other woman’s. Emma moaned and pulled back just enough so the kiss wasn’t forceful and she was pleased that Regina followed her, not breaking it. Their lips parted and they tasted each other for the very first time and it was amazing.

 

Emma couldn’t tell who pulled back first but they leaned their foreheads against one another’s and she found herself staring at those delectable lips.

 

“You kissed me…” Regina uttered.

 

“You insulted my car.”

 

“You are insane.”

 

“You are a good kisser.” Their lips touched briefly again.

 

“Emma,” Regina whispered, half in want and half in warning. “This is a dangerous game we are playing.”

 

“Since when is the queen afraid of a little danger?”

 

“Since it could involve the heart of her 13 year old son.”

 

Emma sobered a little at that. “You know I would never do anything to hurt Henry, Regina.”

 

Regina stroked her cheek, “I know, Emma.” The older woman sighed hating to be the voice of reason when all she wanted to do was throw caution to the wind and seduce the enchanting woman in front of her. “But it’s not just us, is it… we have to also think about Henry.” Regina wanted desperately to kiss Emma again, just one more kiss. She brought her lips close but stopped herself. Emma groaned in frustration. “Speaking of Henry, we really should try and get to our room. “I want to FaceTime with him before he goes to bed.”

 

Emma’s eyes darted to her lips and she began to pull away, but then stopped, looked Regina in the eyes and said, “Just one more okay?” Regina felt her head getting pulled closer by the nape of her neck and the sheriff’s tantalizing tongue was in her mouth again, stroking and begging for some attention and when her tongue was only too glad to give it and her fingers buried themselves in golden tresses at the back of Emma’s head holding the sheriff against her, Emma groaned into her mouth and the kiss became more urgent. Regina sucked, licked and nipped at the blonde’s mouth and, before long, they were both breathless. Emma tore her lips away and plopped herself back down in the driver’s seat.

 

“You certainly know how to kill the mood, mayor.”

 

 _Yes._ Regina was already cursing herself for it and was thankful when they were finally arriving at their destination so that she would not have to sit and reflect on those exhilarating kisses that she and Emma shared. Her nerve endings were still frazzled from the contact, her skin where the blonde had touched her felt marked as if the woman’s fingerprints were still there; on her thigh, her hip and just below the swell of her breasts.

 

This was all very new for her. Old Regina, selfish Regina, would have just taken what she wanted, anyone else’s feelings be damned, and she wanted Emma. However, there were complications. What else was new? Nothing was ever simple for her. There was Henry. There was that jackass of a pirate. There was also Snow and David. Hook was the biggest reason of all though. While she was craving Emma in a way that she had not wanted anyone else in a long time, she had no interest in being “the other woman” again.

 

Thinking back to what happened with Robin, she felt infused with shame, as was usual these days. It would have been one thing had it happened before Marian came back, but that it happened after made her feel not only guilty but… besmirched for the queen that she was. She was too refined a woman to be seduced in a dusty crypt underground. He had told her he loved her, then said, he had a code to follow and that he was going back to his wife, then told her he was in love with her, but that he couldn’t be with her, that he had a duty to keep his marital oath, and then he appears out of nowhere, liquor on his breath and throws himself at her like she’s some sort of bar wench. She was a QUEEN for goodness sakes. For once, since Daniel, she wanted to be someone’s whole heart-felt choice; not just to play babysitter to a small motherless child; not because she had an upper hand in a situation and exuded control over someone; and not when someone’s logical thinking was marred by alcohol and desperation. She deserved better than all of that.

 

“Well, are you ready to make a mad dash, Your Majesty?” She hadn’t realized that the car was parked and that their hotel room was in sight. The blonde was smiling at her irresistibly, wiggling her eyebrows. Regina narrowed her eyes at the savior’s charm because it was making it harder to resist her.

 

“Don’t call me that.” She huffed impatiently.

 

Emma imitated a hissing cat sound and returned under her breath but still audible to Regina, “Okay, fine… Queen Grumpy Butt. Let’s go.” The doors of the bug flew open and they ran into their room.

 

%MCEPASTEBIN%

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I really loved writing Gwen Moriarity (who I kind of imagine as Goldie Hawn) into this chapter. Her comment about killing her mother and Regina's reaction was priceless in my head. Like I was typing it out and laughing out loud at the same time. I think my pug thought I was nuts. I must say I also liked the motherly kiss too.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this. Comments on favorite parts appreaciated. Feedback also welcome!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina and Emma get back to their motel room and have a chat with their son, among some other things.

”So that’s it, Moms.” Henry smiled again and both women thought it was a welcome sight. The three of them just completed their debriefing of any updates on the whereabouts of the author. He was working on a few things from a research standpoint as if he was headquarters and they were his field agents. They were confident that together they could eventually solve this. In the beginning, it had not been happening as fast as Regina would have liked, but with recent developments between her and Emma, the importance to find the author was taking more of a backseat to her constant curiosity about the savior. “I’ll txt you when I crack that last clue.” Regina noted with upturned lips that her son said _when_ and not _if._

 

“Great!” Emma encouraged, popping an egg roll in her mouth, from their Chinese takeout. “The last one is yours, Your Majesty.”

 

Regina rolled her eyes in answer to the obvious nick name and directed to Henry, who was shaking his head and laughing at his mothers, “Henry, not that I don’t appreciate all the help, but please make sure to keep up with your homework. How’s your school work coming along?”

 

Both Henry and Emma rolled their eyes at the same time. “I got an A on my algebra quiz and an A- on my history paper.”

 

“Way to go, Kid!” Emma exclaimed, pride evident in her voice. “I know how much you hate math.”

 

Regina was ecstatic at her son’s performance, as she knows how he has struggled with math also. “I’m very proud of you, Henry.”

 

Even over the iPad screen, she could see how her son blushed at their compliments. “It’s no big deal. It was a 20 question test.”

 

“Still, that rocks!” Emma slung her arm around Regina’s shoulder and pulled her in close, while Regina tried not to show the surprise she felt. “And we’re super proud of you, Henry.”

 

Henry narrowed his eyes in scrutiny for the briefest moment and then his eyes twinkled seeming to light his entire face. “Thanks, Moms.” With happiness he expressed, “So Ma… you broke up with Hook today…” It was a statement and not a question, and a message he had hoped to deliver to his dark haired mother.

 

Regina’s eyes goggled and her head whipped toward the blonde’s, who just stared straight ahead at the iPad. “Yeah,” she replied, not giving away any clues as to how she felt about it. “It was the right thing to do.”

 

“Why?” The mayor’s brown eyes were still focused on her and when Emma turned to face her, they just stared at one another so intensely that neither one noticed their son’s observant grin.

 

Emma's eyes bored a little more into hers purposefully, the corner of her lips turned up and her eyes teasingly glittered, “Why do you _think?”_

 

Regina’s mouth opened to answer but no words came out so she quickly closed it. Did Emma break up with Hook to be with her? As if reading her mind, Emma’s smile grew and her gaze wandered between her eyes and her lips.

 

Emma’s smile faded the longer they looked at one another, and the desire to kiss weighed heavily between them.

 

“I’m _still **here**_ **,”** Henry cleared his throat, breaking them both out of their lust filled daze with his laughter. “The _polite_ thing to do would be to disconnect the call before you start making out in front of your kid. A _kiss_ is alright, but anything with _tongue_ is not the image anyone wants to have of their parents.”

 

“Henry!” Regina head snapped toward the screen and her eyes bulged in shock, as Emma was smirking and shaking her head.

 

“Smart-aleck kid…”

 

Henry was still laughing at both of them because apparently their reactions told him exactly what he needed to know. “It’s good to see that you two are… _getting along.”_

 

Regina turned to Emma, clearly ruffled, but Emma gave an upbeat shrugged. “Our son’s too smart for his own good.” Then Emma did the unthinkable. She gave Regina a quick, but solid, kiss on the lips and Henry gave a delighted shriek while Regina gaped at her in surprise.

 

“What?! He said a kiss was alright!” Emma defended her actions while gesturing to Henry.

 

Henry almost fell off his chair at Regina’s reaction, gleefully howling rather loudly.

 

“What happened?” They could hear Mary Margaret in the background.

 

“Ma just kissed Mom!” He yelled toward the kitchen.

 

Suddenly, there was a crash of dishes. _“She what?!”_ Henry gave them an open-mouthed look as if to say, “Oooh, you guys are in _trouble…”_ and then he bent over and laughed more and looked as if about to die of laughter, gripping his stomach.

 

“Oh crap,” Emma laughed and Regina just frowned at her son and his mother. Was she the only one not amused?

 

“Henry, we’re going to let you go now.” _Especially, before Snow came on._ “Sleep well and we love you.” Regina reached for the red disconnect button.

 

“Love you, Kid!” Emma managed before his image stilled and disappeared.

 

Emma knew she was in for it when Regina sat back and glowered at her with her arms crossed. _This is going to be fun._    The blonde crossed her arms, imitating the other woman.

 

“Are you totally deranged, Miss Swan?”

 

When did that uppity voice, that Regina often used, start to turn her on? “Not _totally…”_ Thank goodness the woman did not have her magic because then Emma might think it unwise to push her like this. She leaned forward, just a tad, and continued. “I had enough wits about me to, in a minute, let our son know that I was interested in you and learn that he doesn’t mind at all. He’s fine with it, Regina.”

 

“Of _course_ he’s fine with it! He thinks his parents just got together! I’m sure every child likes the idea of their two parents coming together.”

 

A naughty smile bloomed on the blonde’s lips, “Are we _coming_ together tonight?” Emma gibed.

 

“Miss Swan,” Regina’s staunch appearance did not even crack, “I am being perfectly serious!”

 

“I can tell. And for the record, I was being _half_ serious.”

 

Regina got up and paced the room. “What happens if we don’t work out?”

 

“Whoa, whoa, Regina… we’re not even fully together yet, have _barely_ even started, and you’re breaking us up already. Jesus!” Regina thinking of their end before they even had a beginning, soured her jovial mood and she was now pretty damn irked.

 

The brunette just stared at her and chewed her bottom lip nervously with her arms loosely crossed over her middle, like she was shielding herself or something.

 

“Stop that.” Emma blurted.

 

“Stop what?”

 

“That thing with your lip. It’s kind of a turn on.”

 

Regina stopped, stared and snapped incredulously, “You’re crazy, Miss Swan!”

 

“You’re making me _crazy_ , Regina?”

 

They glared at each other; eyes flashing, lips pursed tightly, blood pumping and their bodies were fully aroused. They could not quite believe how one affected the other so powerfully. It was always like this, Emma reflected. In the way they squared off against each other and in the massively great things that they were able to accomplish when they worked as a team; the way they performed magic together; she felt things with Regina that she had never felt with _anyone else_ before.

Regina crossed her arms now and studied her, “You broke up with Hook. Why?” When Emma opened her mouth, the mayor seemed to see right through her and threw back, “I want to hear _why_ you really did it, Miss Swan, and not tell you why _I_ think you did it.” How did the woman do that? It was like she was zoning in on her brainwaves.

 

“It was the right thing to do.”

 

“So you said,” but Regina seemed dissatisfied with the answer and made a head gesture that told she was expecting more to be said, which made Emma feel a little nervous. Emma was, in an instant, feeling guarded where her feelings were concerned. She was never good at showing or talking about her emotions and sometimes, even though she may not mean it, Regina could be harsh. Right now, Emma was afraid to say too much and wanted to protect herself.

 

“I didn’t love him.” Emma sighed. “I think I wanted to love him. I wanted to have what my parents have.”

 

“And that’s all…” Regina slanted her head in question.

 

“Isn’t that enough?”

 

Regina thought for a moment, “Nothing more?”

 

 _Yes!_ “No.” _FUCK!_

Emma watched the older woman sit on the edge of the bed, frowning, overthinking and she suddenly became so angry with herself that she might have fucked things up, might have missed her moment and for what? Because she was scared of rejection? Should she have professed her love for the woman? Would Regina be ready to hear her sentiments of love?   _How the fuck did everything get so complicated all of a sudden?_ One thing was for certain… if she told Regina she had feelings for her and Regina rejected her, it would break her… right now… in this moment.

 

“What about you, Regina?” Again, there she went turning the tables at the moment of discomfort. “How do _you_ feel about me breaking up with Hook?” The damn sexy brunette started nibbling on her bottom lip again. “Well?”

 

Regina composed herself into the regal queen that she was, Emma could see the walls going up already, and she responded with an apathetic shrug, “I think it was long overdue.”

 

“And _that’s_ all…” Emma felt the irritation bubbling just underneath the surface.

 

“The man was an imbecile.”

 

Emma’s eyes darted all over the room in frustration and she suddenly felt like the bubbling sensation she was feeling, irritation, annoyance, maybe even a little anxiety was going to choke her.

 

Regina seemed to sense that something was brewing and her composure broke, but only slightly, “What do you _want_ from me, Miss Swan?!”

 

“What do you want from _me?!”_ Emma tossed back. Suddenly it felt like they hit a brick wall; two souls afraid of rejection, afraid to trust, afraid to be hurt. They were so alike, it was their downfall right now. The blonde headed for the door and grabbed her leather jacket from the chair.

 

“Where are you going?” Regina sounded more fearful than curious.

 

“Out.” Emma’s reply was curt, but then she sighed grasping the door knob. “I just need some air, Regina. I’m going for a walk.” She opened the door, and was thankful that it was no longer raining. She gave the brunette one last look. There was distress in her eyes and Emma wanted so badly to comfort them but she wasn’t sure how. She wasn’t even sure her trying would even be welcome. _How the hell did things spiral out of control so fucking fast?_

After Emma slipped out the door, Regina stared at it for a full minute, hoping that the blonde would come right back in, and a little frightened of what she might possibly say to make matters worse.

 

She sat on the bed again and picked up her phone, noticing that she had a missed txt message from Henry.

 

**Henry: Mom, I’m telling you it’s ok. I could tell you might be worried about how I’d take it or what I’d think. But if you have a chance at being happy, GO FOR IT!! I know how you overthink things. Don’t.**

She fell back onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling arms stretched out to her sides. She suspected she may have done exactly what Henry thought she would. She overthought things. How was she going to fix this?

 

 

[X]

 

 

Emma crept quietly back into the room after being out longer than she had intended. She had started off with a walk, and then sat in the bug chastising herself for being so stupid. If she wanted trust, if she wanted Regina to open up, then she would have to trust too wouldn’t she? Do the same thing and open up?

 

Again, her bedside lamp was the only one illuminating the room. Regina’s sleeping form was buried under her blankets and Emma sat on the corner of her own bed, watching the brunette sleep, appreciating her curves and fullness as she slowly untied and divested herself of her boots first and then her outer clothes, leaving on her panties and a tank top, though she did remove her bra from underneath. She tossed everything onto a pile on the desk. Tiptoeing quietly up to Regina, who had her back to her, she bent her head and with soft fingers brushed the hair from the mayor’s face and placed the gentlest of kisses to her temple. The words “I love you” were on the tip of her tongue, but she felt a coward to utter something so important to the woman while she slept. Regina deserved better than that.

 

The scent of the woman’s shampoo assailed her nostrils and Regina’s skin was soft and warm against her lips. She allowed herself to move just an inch further down to place the same caress upon Regina’s cheek, where she lingered for just a second longer, and whispered, “Goodnight, My Queen.”

 

Straightening, she headed to her bed and slid in between the cool sheets and turned the light off. Arms over the covers just beneath her breasts, she laid on her back and tried to breathe deeply but she was too wound up to sleep. She kept thinking about Regina and how tomorrow she was going to make all of this right by being completely honest with her. She only hoped that the woman would let her. She knew, better than anyone, that when the mayor put up walls, it was hard to topple them down again.

 

She heard the bed across from her shift, rustling and then the light was turned on and Regina was suddenly standing over Emma, with just her pajama top on and no bottoms. Truthfully, it was difficult to tell whether she had anything on below the top and that caused a fluttering in Emma’s belly. Looking up, she saw that Regina’s brown eyes were smoldering with intensity.

 

“Well,” Regina sounded impatiently, “Scoot over.” Mouth agape, Emma scampered to the other side of the bed as Regina slipped into bed with her. Emma was not sure what was happening but she was instantaneously glad for it. Once she was in, Regina reached for Emma, gathering her close and intertwining their legs together beneath the sheets. They were lying on their sides and facing each other. Regina placed their foreheads together and sighed. “I was not completely honest with you before, Emma…” _Emma. Not Miss Swan, but Emma._ Emma gulped. “I am absolutely _overjoyed_ that you ended things with Hook because he is simply not worthy of you. You deserve so much more.” Regina touched her cheek then and the look on the woman’s face told her more than her words did. Regina was opening up. The queen was laying herself vulnerable and Emma truly saw this for the wondrous gift that it was, and she knew that this was not an easy thing for Regina to do.

 

As the brunette stroked her cheek with her thumb she continued. “I don’t know whether I qualify as being _so much better for you,_ but… I would like to try.” Emma’s mind was reeling and she was not sure she could contain her excitement that Regina wanted to give them a shot. In truth, she was also a little ashamed that she was not the brave one first. Leave it to Regina to one up her. Emma leaned forward and kissed her slowly and reassuringly.

 

“I need to be honest too. I broke up with Hook today for you.” When Regina just looked at her and waited, Emma explained further. “Don’t get me wrong. The main reason was for me. I realized that I didn’t feel for him the way he felt about me and it wasn’t fair. Not to me, not to him, and certainly not to you. You, who I _do_ have crazy deep feelings for, Regina.”

 

The brunette smiled at her and kissed her lingeringly and once their lips parted Emma whispered against them. “I don’t want to scare you, but I think I’m in love with you.” She scooted her head back a little so that she could see Regina’s reaction and so far, so good. No fear, no anxiousness; as a matter of fact, Regina looked slightly awed and agreeable. “I don’t know when or where it happened, but it did, before this trip, because I realize that I have been thinking about you for quite a long time now.” Emma wasn’t going to stop there. She was going to get it all out; lay herself bare and she was amazed by how once she got started, how easy it actually was to continue. It was a risk, of course, but a chance with Regina was more than worth it. “You are, normally, the first person I think about when I wake up and the last person I think about before going to bed. Even when I was with Killian, I find that I was thinking about you way more than I should have.”

 

A wide pleasing grin spread across the woman’s darker features. “Can I tell him that?”

 

“No,” Emma chuckled.

 

“Not even the part about being the last person you think about before _bed?_ I’m sure he’d _hate_ that and I find that a rather delicious bit of information.”

 

Emma moved up and then over her, sliding her arms underneath her and bringing one leg up demonstratively, which Regina shifted to cradle between her thighs.

 

“Certainly not.” Emma laughed while rubbing their noses together.

 

The naughty smile that Regina gave just then threw the blonde for a loop, as did the brush of her panty covered center against Emma’s thigh. “Spoil-sport.”

 

“I’ll make it up to you.” Emma kissed her lovingly and after a few moments of continuous open-mouthed kisses and heavy petting over clothes, the blonde asked, “Remember this morning when I said that if I was aware of where my hands and mouth were, on your body, how good I would make you feel?”

 

“Yes… better than _nice.”_

“Well, prepare to be _amazed_ ,” Emma boasted leaning in for a kiss, and then she stopped. “Unless, you’re not ready for it.”

 

Regina gave the savior an odd look. Honestly, she was sure that life with Emma Swan was going to require a lot of unexpected upshifting and downshifting, but she had a feeling it was going to be the ride of her life. Looking up into the blonde’s face, she saw a thoughtful expression pass fleetingly over it.

 

“I want you more than anything right now, Regina.” Regina could feel it; that buzz of sexual excitement in the blonde. She wasn’t sure how but she could sense it, and she was feeling it too. “But I want you to _choose_ this, just as much as I do.” A flood of emotion overwhelmed Regina for Emma Swan. Finally, someone was giving her a choice! “And as corny as it sounds,” Emma chuckled and tipped her head bashfully, “I don’t want you to do anything that you don’t want to do.”   Then Emma narrowed her eyes in slow realization. “Unless we’re facing the perils of ultimate magical doom and it was the only way to save our lives, but I’d be with you every step of the way, and you _know_ you could trust me to protect…”

 

Regina hushed the blonde with her index finger, “Shhh….” She gazed into the blonde’s eyes as she snuck her hands underneath the hem of Emma’s tank top and palmed her full breasts. Emma inhaled sharply when Regina ran her thumbs over the blonde’s tight nipples.

 

“Now… unless you have any other doubts about my intentions of making love with you tonight, Emma, I suggest you kiss me.” Regina rolled the blonde’s nipples between ardent finger tips, their lips fused demandingly and then they were ridding each other of their clothes until bare skin was gliding against bare skin.

 

Regina was now straddling Emma, hands still paying attention to the woman’s nipples and when Emma’s in turn traveled down her back to cup her bottom, the older woman instinctively started to grind her sex into the sheriff’s and the friction was so unexpectedly enticing that they both groaned against each other’s lips.

 

“God, Regina, do that again…” Regina smiled and while her lips traveled across the woman’s cheek to latch onto her ear lobe she rocked against Emma in a steady rhythm, mewling into the blonde’s ear because it felt so good.

 

“Fuck, yes…” Emma panted and grabbed the back of Regina’s hair to bring their lips together again, delving her tongue into the recesses of the brunette’s eager mouth, matching the rhythm of their bodies.

 

“Emma… this feels so good…” Regina sighed and she picked up her speed, breathing harder as she rubbed their throbbing slick centers together more insistently with Emma, who was so enthralled beneath her. While aroused, Regina Mills was utterly breathtaking.

 

Inching closer to release Regina felt the blonde’s nails making tiny crescent moon indentations on the skin of her back, exciting her more and urging her to rock even harder. The moaning noises they made together reflected the approach of their impending release.

 

“Regina… Regina… right there… move just like that… uh… uhn…”

 

“EMMA!” Regina cried out as her hips started jerking and she felt her sex twitch as she came a few seconds earlier than her partner. She realized that Emma was coming too so she kept up her rocking motion, with handfuls of bedsheet clasped in her hands. Emma was clutching to her shoulders, shrieking against her neck and Regina thought this, just this, was so undeniably hot that she wanted to etch this moment in her memory to recall back upon while pleasuring herself sometime in the future.

 

Regina propped herself up a bit to peer down at the blonde, their bodies still humming from their heady orgasm, and Emma bowed her back, exposing the soft column of her neck. The older woman bent her head to place soft kisses all over that creamy expanse of skin.

 

“So… deliciously… exquisite, Miss Swan.”

 

“Huh…” It was more an exhale than a word, but when Emma was able to speak, she managed in breathy tones, “After what just happened… with you kissing and licking my neck… I like the way you call me _Miss Swan…”_

“I call you Emma too sometimes.” The corners of Regina’s lips rose and she held the blonde’s head steady for a full lip’s caress, “…but you will always be Miss Swan to me as well. It’s become a term of endearment…” Then the brunette lifted her head to give Emma a slanting glance, “… in addition to terms of utter irritation and annoyance.”

 

“Yeah… well you’re a pain in the _ass_ too.” Emma rolled them over so that she was on top and fit snuggly between the woman’s thighs. She rocked against Regina and the mayor gasped sharply. “Speaking of which…” Emma nibbled on Regina’s chin. “I think I’d like to get a closer look at yours. With hands pillowing the older woman’s head she lifted it to deliver a dizzying kiss before she started a delicious decent down the brunette’s body, making sure to pay careful and complete attention to Regina’s breasts, which soon, had the queen practically begging by the time Emma had settled herself between Regina’s legs, admiring the apex between them.

 

Even the woman’s private parts were perfectly groomed, Emma thought amusingly and with her index and middle finger she touched the mayor intimately for the first time, massaging the smooth outer lips on either side of her center; her actions causing Regina to groan and move sensuously in front of her. The woman’s glistening folds were beckoning her to sample them and Emma was only too happy to oblige. She brought herself closer, the woman’s intoxicating scent drawing her in more. “Regina, you are so perfectly gorgeous.” Regina gasped when Emma placed a chase kiss over her, the taste of the woman now on her lips. “So fucking perfect.”

 

Emma’s eyes gazed upward and the greeting view slammed into her like shockwave, racing through her own system. Regina laid with her eyes closed, tongue licking her lips eagerly and fingers grasping at the corners of her pillow; those delectable nipples that Emma had enjoyed sucking and flicking into hardness were distended into the air quivering as the woman was moving in anticipation. The sheriff was not going to make her wait any longer, did not even want to. With watchful eyes, Emma took her first slow lick, quenching her own thirst and found herself to be suddenly addicted to everything Regina Mills.

 

The gyration of hips and Regina’s sob urged her on and Emma was licking and massaging in earnest, running her tongue up and down against warm arousal-swollen flesh. “Regina… you feel and taste so good…” Regina was watching her now with hooded eyes and Emma was so turned on it was nearly excruciating to not go fast, and instead, continue to please the woman slowly. The mayor’s whimpers were enough to tell Emma that every swirl of her tongue, every stroke was doing its part to bring her closer to a shattering release. Emma closed her eyes and teased Regina’s clit with little licks and sucks.

 

“Emma…” Regina suddenly surprised her by sitting up and pulling at her.

 

“What… what’s wrong?”

 

When the blonde was sitting up next to her Regina gave her a wicked grin and looked down at her golden curls. “I want to taste you too.” _Holy fuck!_ Regina kissed her then, licking herself off the savor’s lips. Emma gulped as Regina instructed, pointing to the bed. “Lie down.” When she did, her heart began to race as Regina settled herself astride Emma’s head, presenting her with a tantalizing view of the woman’s gloriously wet softness.

 

Emma could not wait to get the queen back in her mouth and relayed that sentiment by grabbing the woman’s bottom to pull her closer and from this vantage point, Emma penetrated Regina with her tongue. She heard Regina’s pleased cry and then it was muffled when she felt the brunettes tongue invade her sex, instantly licking and lightly sucking at her clit. _Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_

 

Becoming distracted with the rapture of Regina’s mouth moving over her, Emma slightly lost her focus and all she was able to do was feel. “Regina…” she moaned, her head lying on the mattress staring up at Regina’s aroused body. She could totally imagine Regina being pleased with herself to have drawn Emma’s attention away from what she was doing. The competitive streak in the savior reared its head and with resolve she began nipping and sucking Regina’s folds again. The repetitive guttural moans from Regina egged Emma on and once again she started probing her tongue into the woman’s warm wet entrance.

 

“Oh, _yes!”_ and to punctuate that statement the brunette tore herself from what she was doing to thrust herself onto the savior’s tongue. “Keep doing that, Miss Swan.” Then she resumed her exploits on Emma, curling and swirling her tongue, making out with Emma’s throbbing hooded sex.

 

“Regina… I…” Emma could feel her climax close, building higher and higher still. There was no way she was cascading into orgasmic bliss without the woman delightfully squirming atop her. Hugging Regina, she suckled urgently at her while also using the flat of her tongue to pull the brunette with her closer to the edge.

 

“Emma, yes _…yes!”_ This was the most incredible thing; being with Regina like this, bodies rubbing up against one another, groaning and moaning, sucking and licking at one another just completely engrossed in each other and no one else. They were together. Their actions more insistent; a little harder and a little faster; and then they were plummeting into the throes of a beautiful and powerful orgasm together.

 

It was as if time had stopped and they were somewhere magical. Emma could feel it. That link, that bond between them that was so alive. It was vibrating. Sex had never felt like this before; crazily enough, _life_ had never felt like this before.

 

Behind closed eyelids she saw the glow but she didn’t let it distract her as they were trembling, drawing out their orgasms for as long as they could while writhing in each other’s arms, holding onto to each other for dear life; the room filled with the sounds of their enthusiasm, unadulterated cries of pleasure and of wet flesh.

 

As Emma pressed her lips to the crook of Regina’s inner thigh, smelling her, savoring her, taking it all in, she slowly opened her eyes and was in for a shock. She moved her head back a little more to study what was happening. Their bodies were glowing in hues of red and silver. An even bigger shock awaited her when she turned her head slightly. _What the hell?!_

Regina was happily exhausted, kissing Emma’s soft folds, then her thighs.

 

“Regina…” she heard Emma alert her, softly. “Are your eyes open?”

 

“Hmmm?” She chuckled, “No, Miss Swan. I am exhausted and well satisfied.” She lightly ran her tongue over Emma’s slit.

 

Emma gasped at the contact and the brunette was sorely tempted to give her another tongue lashing.

 

“Regina, open your eyes.”

 

“I don’t think I could,” she chuckled.

 

“No, really, open your eyes.”

 

“Hmmm? Why?”

 

“Because we’re _levitating.”_

She wasn’t sure she heard Emma right. “What?”

 

“We’re LEVITATING.”

 

When Regina felt Emma’s arms circle her tighter, as if holding on for dear life, she opened her eyes with a frown and noticed her hair hanging down between Emma’s legs and the bed a good 3 feet below them.

 

“What in the world…” Regina looked at her skin and saw that it was glowing along with Emma’s, shimmering between shades of red and silver. “It’s our magic.”

 

“It’s _creeping_ me out… just a little,” Emma amended with the last part. “I thought we didn’t have magic here.”

 

“We’re not supposed to, though our magic lives inside us. At least that is what I always thought. I don’t think we can use our magic here since this is the non-magical world though, but… I don’t know how this is happening… this doesn’t make any sense.” Regina looked over Emma’s body at the bed and floor below.

 

After a few beats of silence, Emma asked, “So… how do we get down?” The more seriously they thought about it the glowing lessened and then just as suddenly, they came crashing down onto the bed with a great thud, Emma being the one on the bottom, received the greater impact, but since the bed was between them and the hard floor they should probably consider themselves lucky.

 

Regina made a sound of surprise when they had hit the bed. She looked back at Emma hidden beneath her. “Are you alright?” She felt Emma mumble against her folds, tickling her slightly and spiking arousal yet again. She raised herself off the woman, who was staring up at the ceiling. She couldn’t help but chortle a little at the sight of the shocked blonde. After years, decades, of being surrounded by magic, nothing surprised Regina anymore. “Are you ok, Miss Swan?”

 

The beautiful younger woman glanced at her then with a grin and joked, “I think I just, literally, got _pussy-whipped.”_

Regina rolled her eyes but was unsuccessful at holding back a tiny chuckle. After all, she supposed, the blonde was right. She did just _slap_ the savior with her… private parts.

 

She was suddenly tossed onto her back with Emma hovering over her. “I think for the sake of…” _What? Science? Magic?_ “…experimentation. We should do that again, Your Majesty.”

 

Regina’s wide smile was her agreement to the idea. She could definitely get used to having Emma Swan like this, naked and willing, and was already thinking of the woman in her bed at home. She couldn’t help but think of how great it would be for them, and them and Henry, to spend more time together. She was definitely going to mention that, and make it happen, but not tonight. Tonight was for pleasure.

 

She pulled Emma closer into a lingering passionate kiss and pretty soon, Emma was thrusting herself against her and it made her think about the shopping bag that was in her suitcase. Would Emma…? But she suddenly felt too nervous to ask. As usual, Emma seemed to either be reading her thoughts or having the same one. The savior cupped her bottom and whispered in her ear while thrusting against her even harder.

 

“Regina? You know, I’m a little… curious about that… the purchase you made at _Naughty and Nice Vibrations_...”

 

The Queen smiled readily, “Me too, Miss Swan.” She felt Emma still and the blonde whipped her head up in excitement.

 

“Would you… like to… try it?

 

Emma looked so happily enthusiastic, Regina found her utterly adorable. “Yes,” she wrapped her arms around Emma’s neck and kissed her. “It’s in my suitcase…” but the blonde was hopping off of her and heading to her bag like a child swooping down on gifts under the Christmas tree, “…near the bottom,” Regina laughed.

 

Something told Regina that this night was going to be one that she would never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so many things I liked about this chapter. I hope you enjoy it. I found it comical and very hot! Let me know what you think!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Regina use their purchase from the Naughty And Nice Vibrations store for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one big chapter, but I thought breaking into two would be better. Enjoy!

To say that the evening that Emma Swan had rolled into Storybrooke was the moment that Regina’s life would change forever, was an understatement. Not only had her presence signified the beginning of the end of the dark curse, but after their meeting, Regina had the premonition that her own life would never be the same again.

 

She remembered the first time she had laid eyes on the long haired blonde. The woman was donned in her little ostentatious red leather jacket, that has since grown on Regina and had become Emma Swan’s signature style. Little girls wanted red leather jackets all over town so that they could look like the savior. Back then, of course, when Henry had bitterly spouted that he had found his birth mother, Regina had wanted to hate the woman on the spot. She had successfully managed to, though she had to admit that she did start respecting Emma’s bravado and persistence to stay in town for Henry early on. She would not have admitted it to a single soul.

 

One other thing she had not admitted to anyone, including herself at the time, was the pull of sexual desire she felt for Emma Swan. The woman’s physical beauty had registered with the mayor the first time she had met her, but she had not found herself sexually turned on by the woman until Emma had cut a piece of her beloved apple tree down. It had been a warm day, she had been sitting at her desk, mid-scribble on a legal city document when the loud buzz of a hacksaw disrupted her focus. An even more startling realization was that it was coming from her backyard! She had stood to look out the window and found Emma Swan destroying her property.

 

She had rushed out to confront the woman, and her son’s birth mother was waiting for her, donned in a white tank top with her muscles rippling, wielding the machine around like a weapon. Regina remembered being so angry, excited, and strangely aroused. It had definitely been a confusing moment and they had a heated exchange of words. Miss Swan was lucky that Regina did not have her magic then because she probably would have caused Emma bodily harm, but she had to admit that the possibility that she might have somehow used magic to satisfy her sexual curiosity about the woman was also a real one.

 

Now as she looked at the woman, kneeling between her legs while those lust-filled eyes perused her body, Regina had never been so glad to have failed at getting rid of the savior all that time ago. She simply couldn’t imagine life without Emma Swan now.

 

_“I don’t want to scare you, but I think I’m in love with you.”_

If Emma only knew how much that did NOT scare Regina; how absolutely thrilled she was at the thought that Emma could love her; that this could be the beginning of everything that she had ever wanted. She certainly felt as if it could be.

 

Regina watched as the blonde began to insert the large bulbed end of the dildo into herself, her face contorted with pleasure. The excited smile she gave Regina, after it was inserted, was so sweet that the mayor was overwhelmed with emotion for Emma Swan and it made her feel giddy, in a way she hadn’t felt since… Daniel. The realization pulled at her heart and made her sit up instantly wanting to be closer to the blonde, placing soft kisses over her belly when she got there.

 

Emma buried her fingers in the dark hair and looked down at her queen, who was teasing her, running her tongue wherever she could reach. The dildo was fit deeply and snugly inside of the blonde and when Regina tested it with a touch, Emma felt it deep within her and she groaned as she saw the brunette’s fingers wrap around the shaft. Her touches were tentative and careful at first and then became teasing and playful. Then their eyes connected a moment before Regina smiled indecently and bared the tip of her tongue out to slowly run along the head of the dildo. The blonde gasped, as if she could feel the intimate caress just by sight, and it was enough to push her libido into overdrive.

 

A whimper escaped from Regina as she was soon using her mouth to thoroughly wet Emma’s phallus and she stopped for only a moment to lick the palm of her hand to lubricate it enough to stroke the shaft in her hand, the movement resonating inside Emma. “God Regina, that feels so good when you move it like that.” Regina took the dildo into her mouth again and her head was bobbing up and down on it as Emma’s eyes watched the older woman’s eager hand wander to her center to stroke herself. The sensations that the end inside of Emma was creating with the stimulation of Regina’s mouth and watching Regina touch herself was almost too much to withstand.

 

By her accelerated breathing, Regina could sense that Emma was enjoying this, and the brunette had to admit the more she sucked on Emma’s cock, the more eager she was to have it inside her, especially if it were going to please Emma just as much. When the blonde’s hand gripped the back of her head and guided her mouth, Regina’s nails dug into Emma’s buttocks and forced Emma to penetrate her mouth forcefully.

 

 _“Oh my God, Regina…”_ Emma gathered the brunette’s hair back into a lose ponytail and watched Regina lick and suck the silicone dildo, leaving it glistening in the wake of her lips. “Lie back.” Regina did as instructed as if offering herself up to the savior. Her dark hair was fanned out on the pillow and as Emma hovered over her, the mayor seductively waited with legs wide open, breasts massaged by nimble fingers and she was licking her lips in eager anticipation. Emma mused that the Queen knew exactly what she was doing and her cheeks dimpled as she brought their lips together. “You are too sexy for your own good, Your Majesty.”

 

Regina chuckled, “Am I?”

 

“Don’t give me that. You know exactly what you’re doing.” Emma was laying fully on top of her now and thrusting the shaft against Regina’s engorged nub, and the older woman mewled in delight. “You know, I always thought you would be hot as hell in bed, R’gina, but you are positively _blowing_ my mind right now.” She wasn’t sure why she was asking all this now, but the question came out of her mouth before she realized that she may not want to hear the answer. “Have you been with women before?”

 

Regina brushed a lock of golden hair behind the savior’s ear and studied her just a moment before answering her. “As Queen, there was a chamber maid or two, but mostly for my pleasure.” She kissed Emma tenderly then. “You are the first woman I have ever reciprocated with, Emma.” The queen circled her arms around Emma’s neck and pulled her closer, “And certainly the first woman I have ever allowed to… _fuck_ me with a dildo.”

 

Emma sucked in a sharp breath at hearing Regina use the f-word. In all the time they have known each other, she didn’t think that she had ever heard the mayor swear before. As if reading the sheriff’s mind, she chuckled and replied, “Don’t expect to hear it again.”

 

“Yeah? Come on! That was hot! Say it again.”

 

“No.”

 

Emma placed her forehead against the older woman’s. “Yes. I want to hear you tell me what you want me to do to you.” The brunette slanted her head naughtily, milking this for as much as she could get.

 

“I am a QUEEN and not in the habit of begging, Miss Swan.”

 

God, that uppity voice was going to be the end of Emma. “A challenge? I like that.” She ran the tip of her tongue along Regina’s bottom lip and when the Queen opened her mouth to receive it, Emma pulled away and smiled mischievously, then nipped her chin.

 

“Oh, okay,” Regina nodded, “I see what you’re doing. Going to try and _make_ me beg, is that it?”

 

Emma just smiled and moved to the brunette’s earlobe to nibble it persuadingly and she felt Regina shudder deliciously beneath her as a result. She sighed in Regina’s ear and the whimper she got in return boosted her confidence.

 

“God, Regina… _I_ want to fuck you,” she whispered in her ear and rubbed the tip of the cock back and forth against Regina’s clit.

 

“Then do it.” Emma lifted her head and stared at the gorgeous woman in front of her. Never in her wildest dreams did she think that she and Regina would be here like this. She had to put a stopper on her excitement and remember what her goal was. The corner of her lips crooked up and she began placing a trail of kisses down Regina’s neck and torso. She looked up to find the mayor watching her, and took advantage of it by peeking the tip of her tongue out and running it over a taut dusky nipple, causing the older woman’s eyes to darken and she gasped, running her fingers through Emma’s hair.

 

The blonde cupped Regina lightly at the juncture of her thighs and, with a finger on either side of her sex, massaged the queen without putting any direct pressure on anything important, while her mouth moved to the other breast to pay equal attention to it.

 

“Emma…”

 

Regina’s strangled plea satisfied Emma immensely. She leveled her face with the mayor’s and she gave her an intoxicating kiss, full of tongue and unspoken promise. “Yes, my queen?” She ran a finger through Regina’s soft slick folds and the older woman bowed her back in excitement. Emma kissed and nipped her neck. “Tell me what you want, Regina…”

 

The woman recovered and gave Emma an evil defiant laugh. “Oh no, Miss Swan.”

 

Emma raised an eyebrow pensively at her denial. Well there was more than one way to seduce a queen, she thought with ardor, and she was going to explore each and every one of them if she had to. With some things Emma was not the most patient of people, but when it came to this; pleasuring Regina and herself, she was willing to exercise some restraint in order to get what she wanted. After a full slow kiss, Emma replied, “Have it your way, Your Majesty,” and she again started intimately stroking Regina’s softness slowly while laving her nipples in worship. Regina’s nipples were simply gorgeous. Soon the woman was writhing under her wanting release, but Emma just stopped her hand and tongue motions and instead kissed the underside of each breast.

 

“Emma,” Regina uttered reproachfully, clearly disapproving of the blonde’s teasing.

 

“Is there something you _want_ , My Queen?” Emma didn’t look at her. She just kissed her way down Regina’s stomach halting at her belly button to nip and tease her there as well.  With her finger, Emma lightly skimmed her finger to Regina’s opening and traced the slippery entrance and watched with delight as the brunette tried her best in bucking movements to maneuver Emma’s finger inside her. The blonde bit the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling. It shouldn’t be long now.

 

She slipped herself between Regina’s legs and placed the woman’s thighs over her shoulders and started kissing and lightly licking Regina’s mound. “Emma, please…” Emma responded to this by bringing her lips down to Regina’s opening and sucking and drinking the woman’s juices. When she inserted her tongue, Regina clutched at the bed sheets and bucked against Emma’s face in earnest. “Miss Swan!”

 

“Yes?” Emma traced the arousal swollen lips with her tongue and then moved up to boldly swirl her tongue around Regina’s hooded sex, never once actually touching it.

 

“Emma, please… I… I need…” The blonde’s tongue touched her twitching nub and Regina sobbed, hips bucking off the bed, but Emma was slow and light about it now, not giving any pressure and the teasing was driving Regina insane. “I need you… now.”

 

The younger woman smiled in satisfaction, got up on her haunches to kneel between Regina’s thighs and she brushed the dildo in between Regina’s folds and against her clit making the queen pant with wanting. “I think you can do better than that, Regina,” and in challenge Emma held the head to her slick opening and pushed against and then withdrew and ran it against Regina’s excited bundle of nerves again.

 

This was torture. Emma Swan was driving her crazy and Regina was hating and loving every minute of it, if that made any sense. She wanted to be taken by Emma right then, to feel the woman inside her, on top of her and all around her. If Emma wanted to hear her say it, fine she’d say it, but she would not beg. Queens don’t beg. They demand.

 

Regina propped herself on her elbows and delivered her sexiest, most enticing look Emma’s way and by the slight fade of Emma’s naughty grin, she realized that she had hit the mark. Regina purposefully licked her lips and Emma visibly gulped. “I want you to _fuck_ me Emma. I want you to fuck me until I come completely undone and when I do, I want you to kiss me while I’m coming.” She flicked her dark hair back seductively, “… and then I want you to _fuck_ me some more.” She lifted her eyebrows questioningly at Emma and added for good measure, “Do you think you can do that, sheriff?”

 

Emma plunged herself inside Regina before either one of them could say anything else: they only gasped and moaned at the sensation. She pulled Regina’s knees up and apart, spreading her open for her invasion. In wide eyed wonder, Emma began to pull out and then thrust back in again, amazed at the feeling the toy was creating. With each thrust, the bulb shaped head rocked against the most sensitive spot inside of her while the ribs at the base of the toy grazed her throbbing clit. “Oh my God, Regina…” she began to thrust a little surer and faster. “It feels so…”

 

“…so good, Emma.” Placing her hands on the back of Regina’s knees, Emma spread her even wider. “Harder, Emma… fuck me harder.”

 

Christ! Now the woman couldn’t stop saying the word and every time Regina said it, Emma’s arousal spiked. She placed a hand on either side of the older woman and balanced herself as she charged forward harder, each thrust eliciting a sigh from her own lips.

 

 _”Yes… yes… uhn… uh… Emma…yes!”_ Then Regina clutched at Emma’s arms, digging into them with her nails.

 

“Fuck!” Emma exclaimed at the pain at her arm and rocked into the mayor harder and faster.

 

“Emma…” Regina pulled at her arms, “Emma… kiss me.” The meaning was obvious and Emma’s eyes goggled.

 

“Already?” The sounds Regina made answered for her and the savior automatically moved even faster, while Regina was pulling at her. Emma ran her arms under Regina’s shoulders and kissed her just in time to swallow the woman’s screams. Regina’s tongue was wild in her mouth as her fingers were biting into Emma’s back pulling her closer.

 

Regina tore her mouth from Emma’s and wrapped her legs around the savior’s waist, “Emma…EMMA!” She mumbled against the savior’s neck.

 

The savior held her as she trembled, placing sweet kisses all over her cheek. Watching Regina climax like that had been such a thrill, that she could not think of anything sexier. She sat on her forearms and lavished her queen with slow smoldering kisses.

 

Regina was certain that she had never been loved this way before. Emma was an attentive, thorough and selfless lover; gentle when needed and just the right amount of force when wanted, and the way she was holding Regina right now, kissing her, as if she were someone to be cherished and worshiped, without actually being compelled to by some sovereign pretense, did funny things to her heart.

 

They stayed like that as the sound of beating rain came down outside the motel; kissing, smiling and touching one another until Emma’s kisses became a little more urgent.

 

“You have one of the sexiest voices I have ever heard.”

 

Regina’s first inclination was shock but she recovered well and delivered an arrogant, “Naturally,” to which they both chuckled.

 

“No really. From the first moment I met you it was, _‘How would you like a glass of the best apple cider you have ever tasted…’_ indecent thought, and, _“I don’t have to worry about you, do I , Miss Swan…’_ why, because I’m imagining you naked out of that grey dress, no, and _‘I have no idea what you are talking about,’_ which I have heard a LOT since then, and there I went having another indecent thought about you again.”

 

“You _are_ crazy.” Regina shook her head in wonder at the blonde.

 

“Oh yeah? And what did you think about me?”

 

“That you were my living, breathing nightmare.”

 

“What? No, thoughts to my physical appearance?”

 

“Honestly, you looked a little lost and disheveled with your red leather jacket, you looked like you belonged in some motorcycle movie with Sylvester Stallone or something.”

 

Emma’s surprised expression was punctuated by her dropping jaw and loud guffaw. Immediately she crushed her mouth to Regina’s for a dizzying kiss that turned into slow and sensuous and when the blonde heard the mayor whimper slightly, she raised up. Regina had her eyes closed as if in a trance.

 

“Okay, I thought you were… ‘passably cute’.” Regina conceded nonchalantly.

 

“Uh-huh…” Then Emma took the brunette’s lips again in a playful, teasing manner.

 

“Okay, I thought you were sexy, but for a _moment._ Then you went back to being my nightmare again.”

 

They both smiled and this kiss was deeper, both physically and emotionally.

 

“Are you ready for round two, Regina?” Emma asked rolling her hips into the queen’s and eliciting sounds of arousal from both of their lips.

 

As she rocked into Regina, feeling her own orgasm build as the bulbed piece inside her was hitting all the right places, she clasped their hands together on either side of the older woman’s head. The missionary position may be boring for some people and often times, Emma considered herself to be a bit more adventurous, but there was something in the way that Regina was looking at her, breathing on her, how their moans and sighs felt against each other’s lips that was just so fucking perfect. She couldn’t, didn’t, want to tear herself away from this.

 

 _“Regina… uh… hnnn... oh… I’m…”_ They clasped each other’s hands even tighter and as Emma laid her forehead beside Regina’s she heard her queen whisper in her ear.

 

“Come for me, Miss Swan. Let me see and hear you.”

 

Emma whipped her head up and back and cried out Regina’s name as her hips jerked, which ignited Regina’s climax.

 

The blonde collapsed onto Regina who received her with open arms and embraced her as their bodies calmed. They were exhausted and spent, but sometime before they fell asleep, Emma withdrew the dildo, and crawled next to Regina and they held each other as they drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Sorry for any typos. Comments as usual are always welcome.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of the Naughty and Nice Vibrations story! Now it's Regina's turn to be the "wearer". Fun and Swan Queen sexy times follow!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is the last installment of the Naughty And Nice Vibrations fanfic. Not bad considering it was only going to be a one-shot without any sex. LOL!
> 
> I am glad that everyone loved it and has enjoyed it so much. Especially the characters of Gwen and Sable. I kind of want to wrap them up and take them back to Storybrooke. Can you imagine a sex shop opening up in Storybrooke?

Emma was sleeping on her stomach when she extended an arm outward and found the spot empty beside her. Sleepily checking the other side, informed her that Regina wasn’t there either. She was just about to lift her head when she felt the woman’s weight flush on her back.

 

“Are you looking for me, Miss Swan?” Regina whispered before licking Emma’s earlobe.

 

”Mmmm...” Emma moaned pleasantly, turning her head and capturing Regina’s plump lips with her own. “Yes, I was. I wanted to cuddle. What time is it?”

 

The more awake brunette’s lips began their slow decent past the nape of her neck and shoulders. “Almost two o’clock in the morning.”

 

The blonde’s lips curled and she hugged her pillow tighter as she felt the queen’s tongue draw tiny circles on her lower back. Emma sighed happily, and she silently affirmed a question that she had often wondered about the mayor. Regina Mills was, indeed, fucking HOT in bed. When they got back to Storybrooke, she was going to do beyond her level best to make sure they spent as much time in bed together as possible, even if it was just to sleep. In her mind she was already strategizing how she could convince Regina that they should start dating.

She was no longer able to think properly when she felt the brunette’s tongue at the top of the crease of her bottom. _“Regina…”_ Emma sighed and then turned her face into her pillow, groaning loudly as she trembled in excitement at the feeling of that talented tongue moving even lower.

 

At the light slap against the soft flesh of her rear, Emma whipped her head up on a startled gasp, yet even more aroused and Regina ordered, “Up on your knees, Miss Swan.” After she obeyed, Regina kissed the offended spot and there was a smile in her voice. “Good girl.” Emma closed her eyes tightly at the spike of yearning that coursed through her and she felt liquid desire pool between her legs already.

 

Regina had been prone to lasciviousness with others in the past, but never had she felt such arousing carnal need as she did in this moment, looking at the savior on her knees with her gorgeously rounded bottom in the air and her nipples rubbing and hardening against the sheets as she rocked in anticipation. Her eyes were closed and her forehead was nearly touching the pillow. Every part of Regina, queen, mayor, woman, mother, wanted to claim this woman as her own, into her life. _Mine._

 

She was shaky with want and her insides were positively humming with passion to take and brand the savior that she had to close her eyes and use every bit of self-control to command herself to be patient. Only when she felt she could continue, she opened her eyes and placed a hand on either side of Emma’s bottom and spread her so that she was fully exposed to the eyes of the queen.

 

“You are absolutely breathtaking, dear,” Regina huskily complimented, bringing her thumbs closer to the sheriff’s puckered back entrance, bending to flick her tongue on the area surrounding it. She was pleased at the shudder that ran through Emma’s body and the younger woman communicated her approval, not so much in words but guttural sounds and movement.

 

Regina ran her tongue even further down and into the woman’s other entrance where she reveled in the taste of Emma; a taste that she was already shamelessly addicted to. “Emma...” She extolled between licks. “You are delicious.” Regina shifted slightly and urged Emma to adjust her location on the bed a little. “Move this way, and open wider for me. Yes.”

 

Emma looked back and when it became evident what Regina was trying to do, her eyes rolled lustily skyward and her hands that were underneath her pillow clutched at the top of it. With a moan she crashed her face into the pillow again as Regina, lying on her back, moved her head between Emma’s thighs and brought Emma down to sit on her face, licking her folds enthusiastically. _What? How… when did Regina get so GOOD at this?_ Oh that’s right. She was always boasting about how she was a “quick study”, Emma mused.

 

With slow swirls and then faster strokes of her tongue, Regina did her best to drive the savior crazy and by the way the woman was bucking her hips and the gradual sound of the moans into her pillow, the blonde was coming closer to a climax. That knowledge had Regina licking a little slower and lighter and when Emma’s pelvis came down to grind against her mouth in protest, Regina couldn’t help the quickened response in her own body and she brought a hand down to stroke herself. Emma must have caught her because she heard Emma loud and clear, “Fuck Regina! That is so hot!”

 

So there the queen was, on her back, the blonde’s hips riding her mouth with one hand rubbing herself furiously as her other hand grazed it’s nails lightly over Emma’s bottom, enhancing the whimpers and sobs from the sheriff.

 

“Regina... Regina… you… are… _so good!”_ Then she heard the savior’s heavy breathing and moaning speed up. “Uh… Uhn… Oh… UHN…”

 

The queen released herself and placed both hands on Emma now, spreading her, forcing the woman against her face and impelling the woman toward a shattering climax by quickly taking turns with her mouth to suck and flick at Emma’s swollen clit.

 

 _“REGINA!”_ And then the savior actually made a throaty growl as her body tremored in a gloriously intense orgasm all over Regina’s lips and chin that the brunette could barely contain her own arousal and moaned her approval.

 

“God, Emma, _yes.”_ Regina didn’t want to stop. She wanted to witness the blonde peak again, but Emma lifted herself off when Regina attempted to lick her very sensitive twitching sex again. Instead Regina lifted her head and placed a soft kiss near it instead and slid out from underneath Emma. She knelt behind the younger woman and placed soft wet kisses along her back. Emma collapsed on her stomach fully then on the bed and Regina came up to drape herself over her.

 

Regina peered at the sheriff over her shoulder and chuckled. “Can you breathe,” she asked the woman, whose face was fully buried in the pillow. She watched as Emma turned her head only to peek at her with one green eye.

 

“I think I’ve just died. What do I need to breathe for?”

 

Regina kissed her shoulder affectionately. “I hope not. Now that I have seen this side of you and how truly beneficial it is to _me,_ I’d like to keep you around a little longer.”

 

Emma looked at her now with both eyes, but still only able to move her head so far and lie on her cheek. Regina propped her head in her palm on a bent elbow close to Emma. The blonde smiled and thought it might be too soon to speak of relationships and commitments. Besides, now that they were together, no hindrances, nothing standing in their way, they had all the time in the world to talk about their happily ever after. The surprising irony dawned on Emma just then. _She_ was really going to be the one to give this precious, sexy queen her happy ending. She would personally see to it that Regina would be happy for the rest of her life.

 

The dimples of her cheeks made an appearance and the corner of her eyes crinkled in delight as she gazed at the queen. “You have _me_ all over your face, Your Highness.” She watched as Regina’s eyes twinkled merrily and she brought a hand up to wipe her lips and chin. “Ordinarily, I would do that for you,” Emma started with a happy sigh, “…but I still can’t seem to move.”

 

Chortling, Regina leaned closer and with that sexy toned voice of hers she stated, “You won’t have to, dear. Let me take care of everything. You just stay right there.” After a slow burning kiss, Regina bounded off the bed and left Emma to her thoughts of how ecstatically happy she was. She breathed deeply and closed her eyes thinking of how things were going to change for the better.

 

She heard Regina return and felt the dip of the bed as Regina situated herself between Emma’s legs again.

 

“Is it time for another round so soon,” Emma joked.

 

“Do you think you can manage, dear?” As long as Regina spoke affectionately to her like that with love and happiness in her voice, Emma would gladly do anything the woman wanted of her right now, even if moving was a little challenging, she thought laughing.

 

“Bring it on, My Queen.” Regina lifted an eyebrow at that and with a smirk, delivered another quick smack to Emma’s bottom, startling the younger woman again and making her moan. “Up.”

 

Emma rose up again, eagerly, and sighed into her pillow, eyes still closed, savoring every sensation. Regina began to lightly stroke her folds softly and slowly with nimble fingers. “I love the way you feel, Emma. So soft, slick and warm.”

 

The sheriff caught her bottom lip between her teeth and mewled in enjoyment as the sexual desire in her body smoldered, threatening to overtake her again. “Regina, I love how you touch me.”

 

The brunette smiled at that and slowly circled Emma’s swollen nub, stoking her arousal, and then returned to teasing her with linear brushes along her wet slit to her entrance.

 

The blonde admired how Regina was so attentive to her sex, and it was a very sensual massage of sorts. Emma’s lips parted in shock and her eyes flew open when she felt the head of the silicone dildo at her opening.

 

“Are you ready for me, Miss Swan?” The smooth tip slid easily against her soaked folds.

 

After a beat of just feeling the shaft rub against her, Emma groaned loudly, “Fuck _yes.”_

She felt Regina penetrate her, filling her completely while the queen gripped her hips and groaned. Knowing first-hand how the wearer’s piece felt, Emma moved away and then impaled herself back again. Regina’s sharp intake of breath was Emma’s reward and she smiled naughtily as she began to fuck her queen while they were both on their knees.

 

_“Emma…”_

“It feels really good, doesn’t it?” Emma was now on all fours, sitting on her palms and outstretched arms, the sheets fisted in her hands. _So fucking good._

Emma turned back and spied Regina spreading her bottom wider in fascination so that she could better watch the blonde’s movements against the dildo, so she purposely undulated her hips to make a show of it. The brunette groaned and her eyes rolled upward and she closed them, enjoying the sensations she was feeling. Regina was so incredibly sexy kneeling behind her, eyes closed, sighing and panting, chest heavy, breasts quivering, and nipples hard. Emma couldn’t take it anymore. She straightened up, outing her full weight on her knees, and encircled her arm around Regina’s neck, pulling her down for a hot open mouthed kiss; both connected by the toy between them. She murmured incoherently into the other woman’s mouth when Regina slipped her hands up from Emma’s hips to cup and fondle her breasts.

 

Regina loved the feel of Emma’s back flush against her front; the feel of the blonde’s nipples as she rolled them between her fingers and the cries she was absorbing from the woman’s mouth as their tongues chased and played with one another’s. Regina desperately wanted to hear Emma peak again. Hugging the savior against her, she continued to squeeze and tease a gorgeous full breast while her other hand traveled past Emma’s abdomen into her soft curls. With each swipe of her finger, the sheriff moaned into her mouth and fisted her dark hair in her hand.

 

“Regina…” Emma pleaded as she ripped her mouth away. “I need you to…” Emma stroked the side of Regina’s thighs with her palms encouragingly and then they palmed her queen’s behind digging her fingers into Regina’s flesh. “Oh God, My Queen, I want you to fuck me.” The blonde brought the hand that was between her legs up and sucked Regina’s fingers hotly into her mouth. “Please…”

 

That was the final straw on any restraint that Regina had left. She pulled her fingers out of the savior’s mouth and roughly held the woman’s jaw as her mouth plundered it, and then she bent Emma forward, digging fingers into her hips and began thrusting into her with steady hard strokes.

 

 _“Yes…. Yes… REGINA… OH FUCK!”_ Regina smoothed her palms up Emma’s creamy back. The part of the toy that was inside her was rocking against her sensitively and she was moaning with each thrust. Regina needed more, she needed to be closer.

 

Moving forward, she pressed herself against Emma’s back, “Emma,” she breathed, “… get down a little bit.” Emma laid down and Regina tested this new position with a few strokes and then found a better rhythm, moving her legs astride Emma’s, her knees beside Emma’s hips. “Are you ok?” Regina inquired, kissing her back, loving how the toy was hitting her in all the right places.

 

“Yes,” Emma moaned, nodding emphatically, “…yes… so good.”

 

“Good.” Regina laid the tops of her feet against the backs of Emma’s knees and began rocking into Emma’s curvaceous rear, slow at first but then more steadily as it became evident that this position was going to rock them both over the edge.

 

“Oh God, Emma…” Regina leaned down, brushing the savior’s hair away from her face with a hand so that she could see her. She fisted the hair in her hands at the sight of Emma totally enraptured by Regina’s actions. The brunette began to move faster, excited by Emma’s loud gasps and the sight of her fists clenching on her pillow.

 

“Oh yes, my Queen, fuck me…” Regina was going to lose it soon if Emma kept calling her that.

 

“Emma,” she warned. “I’m not going to last long if you keep calling me that while we’re doing this.”

 

“I’m close too, _my Queen.”_ She saw Emma smile brazenly back at her, “Fuck me like you want to.”

 

And so Regina did. Placing a hand in the middle of Emma’s shoulder blades she wildly rode the woman’s bottom hard and fast. The sounds of bodies coming in contact with together, tested bed springs and loud breathy whimpers and moans filled the room.

 

“Yes, yes, yes, yes…Regina…oh _fuck_ ….” Emma was coming hard and the sight was so undeniably sexy, Regina came a few seconds later, panting on loud shaky exhales as her hips jerked into the savior’s rolling herself, pressing the most sensitive part of herself against the toy embedded inside her,

 

Bent over Emma, the both of them shuddering in the aftermath of the climax they shared together, feeling so spent, Regina slowly came down on top of her and placed her hands over Emma’s fisted ones. The blonde let go of the sheets and intertwined her fingers with the older woman’s and brought her head up and turned for a kiss.

 

“And how are you feeling, Miss Swan?” Regina stammered between breathy kisses.

 

“Well and truly fucked by my Queen.” Emma couldn’t help herself then as she was overcome with emotion and feeling very territorial. “ _My_ Queen, Regina. No one else’s.”

 

Emma felt the corners of Regina’s mouth turn up against hers. “Just yours. No one else’s.”

 

 

[X]

 

 

A little after noon, Regina watched as Emma carried her suitcase out to the car. Today, they were checking out and were supposed to go to their next destination which happened to be New York, but Regina was suddenly not excited about it. For the first time in a long time, she was not all that enthused to find the author.

 

She was so deep in her thoughts that she did not know Emma had returned until she had slipped her arms around Regina’s waist from behind. “Alright?”

 

Regina leaned her head back and felt Emma’s chin rest comfortably on her shoulder and she smiled at how comfortable this felt. “Yes. I was just thinking about where we should go next.”

 

“New York, right?”

 

The brunette pursed her lips and slowly turned in the savior’s arms with hers circling the blonde’s neck. Emma tipped her head mildly studying her with a happy expression. Regina could relate to it because she was happy too; really truly happy.

 

They had slept in a little later than usual due to their exhausting activities really early that morning. Regina had been the first to get up so she thought she would let Emma sleep a little longer. She hopped into the shower, only her plans for a quick wash was interrupted when Emma slipped in behind her and they spent the next 45 minutes making out under the warm spray only to come out wet to please each other again.

 

_“… and YOU have your Emma… They are our happy beginnings. True love has no endings.”_

 

Regina leaned in and kissed Emma happily. “No. I think we should go home.”

 

“What? Really? Why?”

 

“Because I miss Henry and I want to see our son.” She did not miss the flicker in the younger woman’s eyes at the word _our._ “Because I want to sleep in my own bed… with you.” Emma Swan’s dimple was absolutely adorable Regina thought. She hoped that the savior knew how difficult it was for her to verbalize something like that. The blonde pulled her in closer and that told her that Emma, not only knew, but appreciated it. “And… I miss my magic.”

 

“We had a little bit of magic though last night didn’t we?”

 

There was that, Regina contemplated. She still did not have an explanation for the phenomenon that occurred while she and Emma were… simultaneously pleasuring each other, but if she had to guess, well, she thought it had to do with what Gwen had told her; that Emma was her true love.

 

Slowly, the brunette scanned the sheriff’s face with a small smile and then her lips parted and she nibbled on her bottom lip, a remarkably content expression on her face. Regina wanted to laugh at herself. When exactly did Emma Swan become the answer? And when had she ever felt that something was this _right_ before?

 

“Yes we _did_. And I think we should definitely recreate that as soon as possible, Miss Swan. It might be nice to see what _else_ we can do while we are _suspended_ in mid-air.”

 

“Ohhhh…” Emma chuckled, kissing her and letting go. “…someone’s got _jokes_ this morning.”

 

Pretending to be offended, she wore her usual frown and retorted, “I am completely serious!” Sort of. She was trying for humor but she was curious about what it would be like to make love with Emma 5 feet above the ground.

 

“Hey,” Emma requested before they walked out the door. “Do you mind if we make a stop before we head home?”

 

“Of course not. Where to?”

 

“Well, I thought maybe we could say goodbye to a few friends.”

 

Regina smiled knowing who she was talking about. “Let’s go.”

 

 

[X]

 

 

The bell jingled over the shop door as they walked in and some happy customers walked out smiling and waving goodbye to the two ladies at the counter.

 

“Gwennie, look who’s back!” Sable greeted warmly as she walked over to them and gave them both a huge bear hug as if they were old friends.

 

“Hello, darlings,” Gwen added giving them both a hug, and Emma noticed that afterwards she also grabbed Regina’s hand and patted her cheek, almost like a mother would. Emma thought it a little curious that Regina wasn’t as shocked as she would think by it. “You two look absolutely wonderful.”

 

Sable gasped and smiled, her brown eyes sparling. “You used it! Didn’t you?” Regina’s eyes widened and Emma blushed. Sable just cackled and put her arms around them. “Now, none of that! There is no reason for modesty or shyness. After all, look where you’re standing.”

 

“Oh Regina… and Emma,” Gwen beamed proudly, “We are so happy for you two.” She and Sable both smiled at them. “So what can we get for you now? If you liked that toy, we have ones made of silicone too but that look fleshy and real _and_ … they come with a little vibrator…”

 

Regina was struck with overwhelming shock already, “What? No.”

 

“Really?” Emma said at the same time, fascinated. She wiggled her eyes at Regina, “Show me.” Gwen gave Sable a nudge and the woman with the red curls grabbed Emma’s hand and dragged her off before Regina could say another word, leaving Gwen to giggle at Regina’s reaction and for Regina to just shake her head.

 

“Emma is a hoot! You’ve created a “monster”, Regina, with your sexy self.” Regina amusingly thought it was nice to not be considered the “monster” in the room for a change.

 

“She’s always been incorrigible,” Regina snickered, “Probably even before I met her.” She saw Gwen smiling knowingly at her.

 

“But you’re happy…” Gwen seemed to already know the answer to that one, but Regina found herself answering willingly because she was excited about it.

 

“Yes.”

 

“And you love her…” Gwen goaded with her elbow.

 

Regina looked at Emma holding a dildo much like the one they had used last night but this one was flesh colored and rather realistic looking. She imagined wearing it with Emma on her knees in front of her ready to take it into her mouth and Regina shivered. Emma looked over with a wide excited grin and Regina couldn’t help the inward laugh at how cute the woman was, acting like a kid in an ice cream shop.

 

“Yes.”

 

 

Twenty minutes later, Emma and Regina waved their goodbyes and were out on the sidewalk and Emma was holding two bags.

 

Regina chuckled at the bags, “My, my… be careful that you keep those where your mother can’t find them. You’ll give Mary Margaret a heart attack.”

 

“I’m keeping these at your house.”

 

“Oh, you think?”

 

“Who else would I use them with?”

 

Regina lifted her eyebrow. The thought of Emma using her purchases with anyone else rankled her. “Well played, Miss Swan,” she replied to voice her agreement, “… and no one else.” The brunette added for good measure.

 

With a slow smile directed at the brunette, Emma pondered loudly, “I think I like that the Queen is a little jealous.” She unlocked Regina’s door first and before Regina could answer Emma shocked her with a sound kiss on the lips before rounding the other side. When Emma got to the driver’s door, Regina was still staring at her. “You know it is totally understandable. I am fucking hot in bed, aren’t I?” The blonde flung her bags in the back seat and folded her hands over the top of the car.

 

“And so _modest_ about it.” Regina drawled sarcastically after opening her door and leaning over the top of the car.

 

“Well, you don’t have to worry, your highness. You’re really _hot_ between the sheets too.” Emma praised and then slanted a mischievous look at Regina and jokingly overexaggerated, “Besides, _babe._ You know you’re my _boo.”_

Emma wanted to laugh at Regina’s expression; that usual furrowed brow over blinking eyes as if Emma had sprouted another head in front of her. The queen opened her mouth as if to say something, shook her head instead and just ordered, “Get in the car, Miss Swan,” and the older woman slipped inside.

 

The sheriff was laughing as she did so and when they were both ready Emma started the yellow bug and pulled out onto the road. Regina shifted her foot and noticed a folded piece of paper sticking out between her seat and the center console. “What’s that?”

 

“This is _your_ car,” Regina smirked but as she began to unfold it her eyes widened in disbelief.

 

“Regina, what’s the matter,” Emma asked shifting into 3rd gear. “Regina?”

 

When she could no longer take the silence and Regina’s dumbstruck expression, Emma pulled the bug over and turned toward her passenger. Regina slowly looked up and turned what she was glancing at toward the driver. In her hands, Emma saw what looked like a page out of the story brook; same paper, same ink and it looked old, like it was not a recent illustration. There in colors, drawn, was a picture of Regina and Emma, the day Emma had chopped a branch of Regina’s apple tree down. They were standing close staring into each other’s eyes intensely.

 

“It’s us.” Emma took it from Regina and stared at it. “I don’t understand. The car was locked. How did it get in here?” The older woman just shrugged and then stared out the window perplexingly. After a minute more, Emma asked, “So… what do you want to do with it?”

 

Regina pondered the question and then she started smiling. She pivoted toward Emma and said, “Frame it.”

 

“What?” Emma was baffled. “No. I mean, where do you want to go from here. Does this mean the author’s here? Or should we go to New York?”

 

“We should go home. I want to go home, Emma, where our son is.”

 

“But what about the author?”

 

“If he or she wants to meet me, they can come to me.”

 

“But…”

 

“I choose you, Emma.”

 

Emma’s mouth was agape and she looked at the drawing again. She looked to the brunette then as if mulling a question over. “And your happy ending?”

 

Regina dipped her head and gave Emma a meaningful look, with just the right hint of sarcasm. _Hello!_

Emma’s broad grin took over her face, making those bright eyes shine. She folded up the story book page and handed it to the Queen. Shifting the car into gear again the bug puttered out onto the street again. “So home?”

 

“Yes, let’s go home.”

 

 ****

 **THE END**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and feedback welcome!
> 
> Tumblr: juicecupswanqueen


End file.
